Ketika Hacker Jatuh Cinta
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Cerita cinta tentang Sasuke dan Neji, seorang hacker yang kaku saat sedang jatuh cinta. Gimana ceritanya ya ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruSaku, SasHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen**

**Warning : Bahasa IT, OOC**

**Hope you'll enjoy it**

* * *

"Sasuke...!" Seru seorang cewek berambut pink sambil berlari kearah cowok yang di panggilnya dengan sebutan Sasuke. Cowok berambut raven itu pun menolehkan kepalanya dan menyunggingkan seulas senyuman ramah kepada cewek tersebut.

"Hosh...! Hosh...!" Cewek berambut pink itu pun membungkuk di depan Sasuke sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang gak karuan akibat dari lari-larian tadi dan kemudian cewek itu pun pasang tampang cemberut sambil mengirimkan deathglare kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang tadinya biasa aja sekarang menjadi terkejut dengan kiriman deathglare dari cewek manis berambut pink tersebut.

"Ada apa, Sakura ?" Tanya Sasuke pada gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura tersebut. Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi menyeramkan sambil sekarang berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjemputku, Sasuke-kun ?" Kata Sakura dengan nada sinis sambil memicingkan kedua matanya sambil memaksakan sesungging senyuman yang langsung membuat Sasuke merinding dengan senyuman Sakura yang cukup menyeramkan tersebut.

"Hehe, gomenasai Sakura" Kata Sasuke sambil nyengir innocent dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal dan berjalan di samping Sasuke sambil sesekali mengeluh tentang pacar berambut ayamnya tersebut.

Yah...! Mereka memang telah lama menjalin hubungan sebagai seorang pacar. Sasuke dan Sakura adalah pasangan yang berasal dari SMA Konohagakure yang memang sudah terkenal di saentero Konoha sebagai salah satu sekolah favorit di Konoha. Jadi, merupakan satu kebanggaan jika mereka berdua bisa bersekolah disana dengan sangat aman lancar dan damai. Kenapa saya bilang begitu ? Meski SMA Konohagakure adalah sekolah terbaik di Konoha, bukannya tidak mungkin bila sekolah tersebut juga memuat beberapa murid yang malas dan jelek. Jadi setiap tahun SMA ini menyumbang siswa putus sekolah terbanyak di Konohagakure. Sekitar dua puluh orang per tahun di keluarkan dari sekolah ini gara-gara tidak memenuhi syarat sebagai seorang siswa di SMA Konohagakure. Bener-bener dah.

Kembali lagi menuju Sasuke dan Sakura yang sekarang sedang berjalan berdampingan sambil saling terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke tapi bocah itu terlihat sangat serius sekali dalam pemikirannya. Sakura malah cengar-cengir gak jelas sambil melirik Sasuke yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ketahuan banget kalau nih bocah lagi mikirin hal-hal yang menurutnya sangat romantis.

"Hoiy...! Sakura-chaan, Sasuke...!" Seru seseorang dengan rambut kuning jabrik dengan tiga goresan luka di pipinya. Sasuke dan Sakura pun menoleh kearah orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka. Yap, cowok berambut duren ini berhasil menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan perpacaran antara SasuSaku. Tapi dia ini hanya merupakan sahabat sejak kecil dari Sasuke dan itu sukses membuat Sakura cemburu sama pasangan ajaib ini.

Naruto sampai di depan mereka berdua dengan cengiran innocent khasnya dan langsung berjalan disamping Sasuke sehingga sekarang Sasuke berada di tengah-tengah antara Naruto dan Sakura.

"Yo, Teme. Kemana aja kau saat liburan ?" Pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat Sakura terkejut.

'Kemana saja Sasuke saat liburan ?' Batin Sakura. Memang sih mereka bertiga baru saja naik ke kelas dua dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan buat Sasuke dan Sakura dan cukup mengenaskan buat Naruto. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah dua minggu libur. Parahnya lagi, Sasuke tidak pernah ngajakin nge-date atau nonton. Palingan mereka berdua cuma paaran lewat handphone. Ada apa gerangan ?

"Aku di rumah" Kata Sasuke yang sukses membuat kepala Sakura mengepul panas gara-gara merasa di cuekin oleh Sasuke. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan suasana riang akibat ulah konyol dari Naruto. Entah itu menggoda seorang gelandangan yang agak psikosis dengan meneriaki mereka, entah itu menggoda pengendara motor yang lewat dengan godaan 'rodanya muter pak' atau dia dengan seenaknya mengayunkan tangannya untuk menghentikan sebuah angkutan umum lalu kemudian melarikan diri membiarkan supir angkot tersebut mengeluarkan seluruh sumpah serapahnya dan langsung membuat nyali Sasuke dan Sakura ciut sehingga membuat mereka ikut berlari sambil menyumpahi Naruto.

Bener-bener rusuh dah.

**-0-**

"Gila tuh, Dobe" Umpat Sasuke sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan mengambil nafas perlahan.

"Baru masuk sekolah aja udah gila kayak gini" Keluh Sakura yang saat ini ikutan membungkuk di depan gerbang sekolah dengan nafas terengah-engah. Naruto ? jangan ditanya, nih anak udah ngibrit menuju kelasnya yang baru saja di ketahuinya. Naruto dan Sakura masuk kedalam kelas IPS dan Sasuke masuk kedalam kelas IPA. Mereka bertiga pun di perbolehkan untuk pulang setelah upacara pembukaan OSIS. Tapi dasar Naruto, dia malah membujuk Sasuke untuk ngecengin anak-anak baru yang katanya sih manis-manis. Sasuke hanya mengeluh kesal melihat tingkah sahabatnya tersebut, tapi dia toh ikut juga demi kebahagiaan sang sahabat.

"Awas aja saja sampai kau selingkuh" Sakura langsung menebarkan teror ancaman pada Sasuke setelah dia memberitahu acaranya bersama Naruto untuk ngecengin anak baru. Sasuke hanya diam sambil memasang wajah serius, nih anak dari tadi mikirin apa coba ? Sedetik kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju sobat kecilnya dengan gaya yang cool sampai-sampai para anak baru yang melihatnya pada jejeritan kayak anak TK yang baru pertama kali masuk kebun binatang. Sakura hanya perlu menebarkan deathglare andalannya dan hal itu sukses membuat semua anak baru tersebut bungkam.

**-0-**

"Eh, gue pinjem name tag lo dong" Kata Naruto pda seorang gadis bercepol dua yang kelihatannya sedang sibuk dan berkutat dengan alat tulisnya. Gadis tersebut langsung menatap Naruto dengan tatapan -mau apa lo ?-

"Ada seseorang yang mau gue temuin" Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat gadis tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran.

"Kasih aja dech, Ten" Ucap seorang cowok yang berambut sedang bersandar di depan pintu sambil bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuah name tag bertuliskan Hyuuga Neji dan tersenyum ramah kearah Sasuke. Maklum, meskipun dia adalah ketua OSIS, dia masih kalah tenar dengan Sasuke yang notabene adalah makhluk terpintar di sekolahnya. Dia sudah berhasil memenangkan olimpiade komputer saat masih kelas sepuluh dan itu merupakan prestasi paling besar.

Gadis itu pun melepaskan name tag yang terpasang di dada kirinya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto yang sudah pasang wajah sumringah di depan gadis bernama Tenten tersebut.

"Kalau bukan karena Neji, gak bakal gue kasih" Kata Tenten. Gadis manis bercepol dua ini memang sejak kelas satu sudah naksir dengan sang ketua OSIS yang menurutnya sangat cool serta berjiwa pemimpin. Oleh karena itu dia rela terlibat dengan kegiatan OSIS yang sangat merepotkan, apalagi dia menjabat menjadi sekretaris OSIS.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu" Kata Naruto riang sambil berlari keluar kelas. Bahkan seorang cewek pirang berkucir empat pun langsung menyingkir begitu melihat Naruto berlari seperti sebuah kereta yang remnya blong. Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sobat kecilnya tersebut.

"Aku permisi dulu ya, Neji-san, Temari-san" Kata Sasuke dengan cukup sopan sambil membungkukkan kepalanya dan segera berjalan menyusul Sasuke.

"Gimana mereka bisa akur ya ?" Kata Temari sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Temari disini merupakan anggota OSIS yang bertugas menjadi kaka pembimbing dari kelas X-8. Neji hanya angkat bahu sambil berjalan menghampiri Tenten.

"Mungkin mereka saling mencintai" Kata Neji yang langsung membuat Temari dan Tenten geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ucapan Neji yang terlihat tidak waras tersebut.

**-0-**

"Kau mau menemui siapa sih ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali hari itu sambil cengar-cengir gaje tebar pesona pada para murid baru.

"Bukan siapa-siapa sih. Aku baru saja nemuin cewek imut banget di kelas X-8. Aku pengin tahu nomor hape nya ajah" Kata Naruto dengan sebuah cengiran yang tak pernah terlepas dari bibirnya.

Naruto pun memasuki sebuah kelas bertuliskan X-8 tergantung di depan pintu. Naruto pun masuk sambil sedikit menggebrak pintu yang sukses membuat para juniornya yang sedang makan keselek berjamaah. Mereka pun berebutan mengambil minum mereka. Hanya ada satu yang dengan santainya malah duduk dengan kepala menghadap kebawah dengan suara dengkuran keras terdengar dari wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto langsung di sambut dengan lemparan kertas yang bertubi-tubi mengenai Naruto dengan teriakan marah dari para juniornya yang keselek.

"Merepotkan" Gumam cowok yang tadi tertidur dengan pulasnya yang sekarang tengah duduk dengan raut wajah malas akibat teriakan temannya. Naruto hanya melindungi dirinya yang terkena bom dadakan dari para juniornya. Sasuke hanya mendesah kesal sambil mencari kira-kira mana cewek yang akan di cari oleh Naruto.

Setelah lemparan tersebut berhenti, Naruto pun menghampiri seorang gadis yang sekarang tengah terduduk dengan tenang sambil melahap makanannya. Dari cara makannya, bisa dilihat kalau dia ini tipe cewek yang anggun dan sangat disiplin. Rambut indigo panjangnya tergerai indah sampai punggungnya. Mata lavendernya menyiratkan kasih sayang yang mendalam.

"Hai, boleh kenalan gak ?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap wajah gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran makhluk berambut duren tersebut. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lembut.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata" Kata gadis yang ternyata bernama Hinata tersebut. Naruto tampak mengerutkan dahinya sejenak dan tampak mencerna kata-kata Hinata.

"Kayaknya pernah denger dech" Gumam Naruto. Sasuke yang saat itu sepertinya sudah tidak sabar dengan Naruto yang sepertinya bertele-tele dengan gadis imut tersebut. Sasuke pun langsung berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan Naruto lalu menunduk untuk menyejajarkan tingginya.

"Dia minta nomor hape mu. Itu aja" Kata Sasuke dengan raut wajah tidak sabar sambil menepuk bahu Naruto pelan. Hinata tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang di penuhi dengan aura jutek di nada suaranya. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dan mulai menyebutkan nomor hapenya.

"Arogatou Gozaimasu, yang semangat ya" Kata Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut Hinata dan itu sukses membuat Hinata manyun sebentar sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya ketika Sasuke telah beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kelihatannya dia menyukaimu" Kata cowok berambut hitam sambil sesekali menguap. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan kemalasan yang amat sangat.

"Dia ? Maksudmu mereka" Kata Hinata yang tidak mengerti dengan bahasa cowok tersebut.

"Bukan, dia yang berambut duren itu lho" Kata cowok tersebut dengan tidak sopannya menyebut Naruto dengan sebutan rambut duren. Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Apa hanya dia, Shikamaru-kun ?" Tanya Hinata. Cowok bernama Shikamaru itu tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Yang ayam itu ? Kau suka padanya ?" Tanya Shikamaru mencoba menebak jalan pikiran Hinata.

"Tidak, hanya sekilas aja" Kata Hinata sambil membereskan barang bawaannya ketika mendengar bel berbunyi nyaring.

"Si ayam itu ? Dia kayaknya kurang punya perasaan dech, kau bakal nelen patah hati kalau mencoba berharap padanya" Nasehat Shikamaru.

"Arigatou, Shikamaru-kun" Kata Hinata mencoba menghargai nasehat Shikamaru.

**-0-**

"Nih, gue balikin name tag lo" Kata Naruto yang kumat lagi pake gue lo setelah tadi pake aku kamu dengan Hinata. Dia langsung melempar name tag milik Tenten seenak jidatnya dan hal itu sukses membuat Tenten ngepul.

"Lagi seneng nih, emang dia kelas berapa sih" Sindir Temari yang saat itu lagi ngadem akibat kepanasan di kelasnya.

"X-8" Celetuk Sasuke yang memang gak demen main rahasia-rahasiaan.

"Itu kan kelas bimbingan gue, siapa namanya ?" Temari malah berubah menjadi antusias setelah mendengar kelasnya di sebut oleh ayam yang satu ini.

"Hi...Hi... Hi siapa ya ?" Naruto malah lupa sama gadis yang di taksirnya tersebut dan mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat nama yang baru saja mampir didalam otaknya yang tidak seratus persen bekerja tersebut.

"Hinata" Celetuk Temari. Neji langsung menoleh mendengar nama tersebut di panggil.

"Maksudmu Hyuuga Hinata ?" Tanya Neji dengan tatapan -sumpeh lo-

"Ah iya. Hyuuga Hinata, kau kenal ?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk pada Temari.

"Iya sih, dia merupakan cewek yang cukup pandai. Mungkin dia penerus Sasuke nantinya" Kata Temari sambil terkikik geli tapi kemudian dia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya meralat ucapannya.

"Kayaknya penggantinya Sasuke si setan tidur itu dech" Gumam Temari sambil mengingat si setan tidur alias Shikamaru yang selalu mengesalkannya.

"Adek gue tuh" Celetuk Neji yang sepertinya gak rela dikacangin sama kawan-kawannya.

"Dobe, minta restu dulu dong" Sungut Sasuke.

"Boleh-boleh aja, asal jangan macam-macam aja" Kata Neji sambil tersenyum cool yang sukses bikin Tenten melting di tempat.

"Beres"

Apakah yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar ? Apakah Naruto bisa mendapatkan Hinata ?

**TBC**

* * *

Fyuuh...! Fic ini hasil imajinasi author sendiri mengingat kehidupan hacker yang penuh dengan lika liku perjuangan hidup hehe (padahal author gak tahu gimana rasanya jadi hacker)

**Happy Read...!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema**

**Enjoy It**

* * *

"Yo, Teme" Sapa Naruto begitu sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Sasuke yang saat itu sedang membaca buku gak jelas pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah sahabat durennya tersebut. Sedetik kemudian dia kembali membaca bukunya tanpa memedulikan Naruto yang duduk sambil tebar pesona di depan gerbang sekolah dimana banyak murid baru yang memang masih unyu-unyu masuk sambil sedikit tertawa geli melihat tingkah konyol Naruto. Tinggal Sasuke yang geleng-geleng kepala sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang dia pegang dengan sampul warna pink dan tulisan kecil yang tidak mudah dibaca.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis pujaan Naruto, Hinata pun masuk kedalam sekolah yang langsung di sambut dengan cengiran khas Naruto.

"Hai Hinata" Sapa Naruto yang mulai SKSD dengan Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut yang langsung bikin Naruto salah tingkah, dikiranya Hinata udah mulai kesengsem ama dia.

"Ada apa, Naruto-senpai ?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil berusaha menghindari tatapan Hinata yang malah makin imut tersebut. Kalau jeli, bisa dilihat ada semburat merah muda di pipi Naruto yang berwarna tan itu. Sasuke mengintip Naruto yang tampak bingung saat berdekatan dengan Hinata dan terkikik sejenak tapi tetap menutupi wajah tampannya tersebut sehingga badannya kayak kejang-kejang menahan tawa yang akan meledak dengan nistanya. Hinata pun memiringkan kepalanya melihat penampakan Sasuke yang kejang-kejang kayak orang kesurupan.

"Sasuke-senpai, ngapain ?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah heran melihat Sasuke. Saasuke langsung membuka buku yang menutupi wajahnya dan menghentikan tawa kesurupannya dan menatap heran kearah Hinata yang juga menatap heran kearah Sasuke.

"Kok bisa ngenalin aku ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan heran.

'Nih anak ndukun kali' Batin Sasuke mulai nista menganggap cewek seimut dan selucu Hinata melakukan perdukunan. Naruto yang saat itu masih salah tingkah langsung menghentikan salah tingkahnya sebentar dan memandang Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang saling memandang. Tak lama kemudian Hinata mengeluarkan tawanya yang sangat renyah sekali menghadapi Sasuke.

"Hahaha...! Sasuke-senpai ini lucu banget dech. Masa name tag di dada kiri itu gak ada yang bisa baca" Kata Hinata di sela-sela ketawanya. Naruto langsung ngakak ampun-ampunan melihat kedodolan Sasuke. Tinggal Sasuke yang langsung menepuk jidatnya menyesali kedodolannya sendiri.

**-0-**

"Ngapain lo berdua masuk, bukannya dua hari ini kalian libur ?" Semprot Neji begitu melihat penampakan dua sahabat yang tengah ngadem di ruang OSIS ini. Ada juga Tenten disana dan juga Shino yang sepertinya disewa oleh Neji untuk membantu pekerjaan Tenten yang menumpuk. Bener-bener cowok yang perhatian.

"Gue cuman nganterin Dobe yang mau ngecengin adek loe" Jawab Sasuke sambil tiduran di tikar yang memang disediakan untuk rapat OSIS agar tidak boros kursi. Naruto hanya cengar-cengir kearah Neji yang saat itu masih berdiri sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalo gitu, ngapain lo berdua ketempat ini ?" Tanya Neji.

"Numpang ngadem" Sahut Sasuke yang memang saat itu sudah tiduran menikmati terpaan udara sejuk yang tertiup dari AC diatasnya.

"Teme, kita kecengin lagi yuk di kelasnya" Ajak Naruto yang saat itu sepertinya demen banget ngegangguin Sasuke yang lagi santai. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan -ngapain coba ?- sedangkan Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan -please- sehingga luluh juga hati Sasuke yang kemudian berdiri menghampiri Naruto.

"Shino, kau bisa pulang" Kata Tenten sambil tersenyum lega kearah cowok berkacamata hitam tersebut.

"Arigatou" Kata Tenten yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari Shino yang keluar dari sana tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Naruto dan Sasuke pun sepertinya sudah berlali jauh menuju kelas Hinata.

"Hhhh...! Jadi OSIS ini merepotkan ya" Keluh Neji sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di samping Tenten. Tenten yang saat itu masih mengetik pun langsung bergemetaran secara serentak mulai dari jarinya hingga ke kelenjar keringatnya yang langsung memompa seluruh keringatnya yang sukses membanjiri wajahnya.

"Tidak begitu merepotkan kok" Jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum sedikit kearah Neji yang saat itu sedang ngadem. Neji menoleh kearah Tenten dengan tatapan intens seolah ingin membaca seluruh pikiran Tenten. Tenten yang salah tingkah hanya bisa mengetik dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

"Ummm...! Tenten" Panggil Neji sambil menatap Tenten. Tenten menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya kearah Neji yang sepertinya sedang bingung dan sedang memandangi langit diatasnya.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Tenten yang saat itu juga gugup setengah mati.

"Bukan apa-apa" Kata Neji sambil berlalu.

**-0-**

"Liat tuh" Naruto langsung semangat aja ngliatin Hinata yang saat itu tengah bercanda bersama dengan temannya.

"Shikamaru...!" Teriak Temari meneriaki Shikamaru yang saat itu tengah tertidur pulas di kelasnya sambil melempar sebuah penghapus kearah pria berambut nanas tersebut. Seluruh kelas langsung tertawa melihat adegan nista tersebut. Ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi kesakitan Shikamaru tanpa ada perasaan bersalah di wajahnya yang langsung bikin Temari keki banget.

"Itu tuh yang namanya setan tidur ?" Tanya Sasuke gak yakin jika pemuda berambut nanas itu bisa menggantikan posisinya sebagai juara kelas sepuluh.

"Kayaknya sih iya" Jawab Naruto asal karena dia masih berkonsentrasi dengan Hinata yang saat itu tengah berdiskusi dengan teman segrupnya dimana Shikamaru juga termasuk. Sasuke melihat Shikamaru sedang menggerak-gerakkan tangannya lalu sedetik kemudian senyuman Hinata menyambutnya dengan lembut.

"Wah...! Liat Teme, dia tersenyum padaku" Kata Naruto sambil dadah-dadah kearah Hinata. Sasuke hanya diam saja sambil memasang wajah serius tapi tetep cool.

'Kenapa dia melempar senyuman itu ?' Batin Sasuke. Tapi kemudian Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan duduk di bangku yang diletakkan di depan kelas Hinata.

"Kalian ? Ngapain kalian disini" Kata Temari yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dari kelas Hinata dengan muka berlipat delapan akibat ulah dari Shikamaru.

"Tau tuh" Balas Sasuke cuek. Beberapa saat kemudian, Shikamaru pun keluar dengan wajah tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Temari.

"Temari-senpai..." Panggil Shikamaru. Gadis manis berkucir empat itu pun menoleh kearah Shikamaru dan langsung melipat mukanya menjadi enambelas bagian begitu melihat Shikamaru.

"Ummm...!" Shikamaru malah garuk-garuk kepala gak jelas dihadapan Temari yang saat itu sukses bad mood gara-gara dia.

"Gak ada apa-apa gak usah panggil-panggil" Ketus Temari yang langsung pergi tanpa memedulikan Shikamaru yang lagi berdiri di sana. Sasuke melihat adegan tersebut dan sukses membuat kesimpulan jika Shikamaru menyukai Temari.

"Teme, kedalem yuk" Ajak Naruto yang tanpa persetujuan Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam kelas Hinata.

"Hei...!" Panggil Sasuke pada Shikamaru. Cowok berambut nanas tersebut menoleh dan berjalan menghampiri senpai berambut ayamnya tersebut.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-senpai ?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

"Duduk sini saja. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu" Kata Sasuke sambil terus memandang kedepan. Shikamaru tampak mendengus kesal melihat Sasuke yang berbicara tanpa melihat padanya. Dia pun duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kau suka pada Temari, kan ?" Terlihat wajah Shikamaru tampak pucat pasi begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke meskipun Sasuke tidak begitu peduli dengan ekspresi apapun yang ditunjukkan oleh Shikamaru.

"Si-Siapa bilang ?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan sedikit tergagap. Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Shikamaru yang udah jelas boongnya.

"Gak papa kok. Dia kan emang manis, lagipula dia belum punya pacar" Kata Sasuke yang malah memberi semangat pda Shikamaru. Semburat merah muda terpampang di kedua belah pipi Shikamaru.

"Sasuke-senpai sendiri ?" Shikamaru balik bertanya. Sasuke memandang Shikamaru dengan wajah heran mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih belum paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru.

"Sasuke-senpai sendiri suka sama siapa ?" Akhirnya Shikamaru pun memperjelas pertanyaan ambigunya agar senpai ayamnya ini cepat mengerti dengan ucapannya. Sasuke manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Hehe, aku gak punya cewek yang kusuka" Jawab Sasuke sambil nyengir innocent. Shikamaru tampak sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Bukankah senpai sudah punya pacar ?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ssst...! Ini antara kau dan aku aja ya. Aku sama sekali gak sayang sama pacarku" Kata Sasuke. Shikamaru hanya manggut-manggut gak peduli dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Ternyata dugaanku bener ya" Gumam Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Shikamaru tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke, sebenernya sih dia hanya ingin ngomong itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan. Dari wajah kakak saja aku sudah bisa melihatnya, heh" Kata Shikamaru sambil nyengir innocent kearah Sasuke. Sasuke tampak mencerna kata-kata Shikamaru, tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi, apa senpai gak mau membuka hati senpai sedikit aja ?" Tawar Shikamaru. Sasuke mengernyit heran dengan ucapan Shikamaru yng sok puitis banget.

"Kenapa memang ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku merasa aja jika Hinata menyukai senpai. Aku kasihan ama dia. Tau gak senpai, sepertinya dia hanya ingin menyembunyikan kesedihannya saja di sekolah ini. Dia terlihat sangat riang sekali, tapi sepertinya dia merasa kesepian" Cerocos Shikamaru.

"Gimana kau tahu ? Kau stalkernya ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memicingkan matanya sejenak.

"Bukan begitu, dia sahabat aku sewaktu aku dulu di SMP. Jadi aku tahu lha" Kata Shikamaru dengan logat melayu yang kental pada bagian akhir kalimatnya. Sasuke manggut-manggut sejenak.

"Hehe. Kamu ternyata pinter juga ya" Puji Sasuke.

"Hehe. Sebenernya sih aku tidak terlalu suka dipuji. Tapi untuk dipuji seorang senpai populer, aku mau lah. Arigatou" Kata Shikamaru.

Meow...! Meow...!

"Senpai bawa kucing ?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan pandangan aneh.

"Bukan. Itu ring tone hapeku" Kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan hanphonenya yang menunjukkan sebuah panggilan dari Sakura.

"Moshi-Moshi, ada apa, Sakura ?" Tanya Sasuke. Shikamaru yang tampaknya sudah mulai keder melihat Temari berjalan menuju kelasnya pun langsung ngibrit masuk kedalam kelas.

"Sasuke-kun...! Kemana aja kau ?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada merajuk.

"Aku di sekolah. Sebenernya sih aku gak mau, tapi aku dipaksa ama Dobe" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Oh begitu" Kata Sakura.

"Iya"

"Jadi si rambut duren itu lebih penting daripada aku ?" Jawab Sakura dengan nada merajuk yang dimanja-manjakan.

"Buk..." Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab hal itu tapi telinganya udah terserang budek mendadak oleh suara super ultrasonik dari Sakura.

"KITA PUTUS" Kata Sakura dengan teriakan yang cukup untuk membuat Sasuke menjauhkan telinganya untuk melindungi gendangnya.

"As you wish" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang datar sekali seolah tanpa beban.

"Chot..." Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya tapi telepon telah ditutup oleh Sasuke dengan wajah puas. Puas telah berhasil memutuskan Sakura dengan keinginannya sendiri.

"NARUTO...!" Ternyata didalam kelas pun juga terdengar teriakan gak jelas dari Temari yang mengutuk Naruto yang masih nongkrong di depan tempat duduk Hinata sambil berkoar-koar gaje pada Hinata yang hanya senyam-senyum saja mendengarkan ocehan dari Naruto yang saat itu langsung ngibrit setelah mendengar gebrakan dari Temari yang dikiranya adalah sebuah ledakan bom.

"Suaramu persis banget dengan suara bom. Pasti para teroris kesengsem dech sama kamu yang bisa buat bom alami" Ledek Naruto sebelum bener-bener pergi dari kelasnya. Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Temari menahan marah sekaligus malu. Dan anak kelas X-8 lah yang menjadi sasaran empuk buat Temari untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya yang sudah tidak bisa di karantina lagi.

Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan tersebut. Dilihatnya Hinata yang memang sepertinya sudah mulai menampakkan wajah kesepian, tapi Shikamaru masih bersedia duduk dengannya setelah dia ditinggal pergi oleh teman sebangkunya yang berambut coklat karamel tersebut.

'Ada apa dengannya ?'

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hinata ?

**TBC**

* * *

Fyuuh...! Gomenasai minna-san bila chapter yang saya rilis terlalu pendek.

**Happy Read**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina, NaruSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema**

**Hope you'll enjoy it**

* * *

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Ia berjalan entah kemana.

Sore itu, langit senja tampak sangat indah sekali. Sayang sekali Sakura harus menyesali hari ini dengan kata-kata tak pantas yang diucapkannya pada Sasuke saat dia menelepon.

Sakura berbelok menuju sebuah kedai yang kebetulan sedang buka.

"Pesan segelas es teh" Kata Sakura dengan lemas pada pelayan berambut coklat tersebut. Pelayan tersebut tersenyum ramah sambil menulis pesanan Sakura di sebuah catatan menu. Lalu dia pun melenggang pergi menuju tempat yang disebut sebagai dapur tersebut.

"Aku bener-bener bodoh" Sungut Sakura begitu mengingat kejadian saat dia meminta putus dengan Sasuke beberapa jam yang lalu. Entah kenapa dia merasa kehilangan sekali setelah putus dengan Sasuke. Padahal hal itu terjadi hanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Sakura mendesah pelan merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa menjaga omongan.

**-0-**

Di tempat lain, disuatu cafe, Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk makan sekaligus nge-date. Hinata sih mau-mau aja sama Naruto dengan niatan yang berbeda. Dia ingin Naruto cerita lebih banyak tentang Sasuke.

"Umm...! Hinata" Panggil Naruto. Hinata pun menoleh kearah Naruto. Saat itu mereka sedang menunggu pesanan mereka yang baru mereka pesan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto langsung tergagap-gagap. Niat hati mau melakukan penembakan yang sangat berkesan di hati Hinata sirna sudah. Naruto malah mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ada apa, senpai ?" Hinata mempertegas ucapannya kembali.

'Ayo, Naruto' Batin Naruto memberi semangat. Meskipun keringat dingin udah mengucur deras dan jantung berdebar gak karuan, Naruto masih tetap memberi semangat pada dirinya untuk segera mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata. Maukah kau jadi pacarku ?" Tanya Naruto dengan intonasi yang sangat cepat. Hinata langsung shock mendengar ucapan penembakan yang sangat tidak elit tersebut. Maklumlah, Naruto berpengalaman dengan apa yang disebut cewek sehingga dia langsung panas dingin bila dihadapkan dengan makhluk yang satu ini.

"Ummm...! Naruto-senpai" Panggil Hinata. Naruto langsung mendongakkan kepalanya yang dari tadi menunduk terus demi melihat raut wajah Hinata yang saat itu sangat sulit di jelaskan.

"Bisa beri aku waktu gak ?" Tanya Hinata sambil memegang tangan Naruto. Otomatis wajah Naruto langsung memerah semerah kepiting.

"Boleh, tapi jangan di PHP-in ya ?" Goda Naruto sambil tertawa renyah. Hinata pun tertawa melihat tingkah senpai konyolnya tersebut. Dan suasana menegangkan tersebut langsung cair berkat tingkah konyol dari Naruto yang sanggup membuat Hinata tertawa lepas.

**-0-**

Mari kita tengok Sakura yang berkali-kali menelepon Sasuke tapi di reject terus oleh Sasuke. Sakura mendesah kesal, dia pikir Sasuke bener-bener marah. Padahal yang mutusin dia kan ?

"Hei...! Sakura_-chan_" Sapa Naruto dengan wajah ceria. Beda banget ama Sakura yang sedang duduk dengan wajah lesu sambil mengaduk-aduk es tehnya dengan sendok dan berwajah lesu. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Begitu Sakura melihat penampakan cowok berambut duren itu, Sakura langsung bete lagi. Maklumlah, gara-gara dia Sakura malah mengucapkan kalimat sakral yang langsung menjadi senjata makan tuan baginya.

Naruto pun duduk di depan Sakura yang masih mengaduk-aduk es tehnya dengan lesu. Seorang pelayan berambut coklat datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Hei...! Naruto, mau pesan ramen ?" Tanya gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum ceria kearah Naruto. Rupanya dua orang ini sudah saling kenal dan saling akrab.

"Iya, Aku pesen ramen yang spesial ya. Ayame-neechan" Kata Naruto sambill nyengir yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman dari pelayan yang bernama Ayame tersebut yang langsung melenggang pergi. Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Sakura yang masih terduduk lesu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura_-chan_ ?" Tanya Naruto yang sepertinya masih risih dengan Sakura yang dari tadi hanya diam aja. Sakura menghela nafas pelan yang langsung membuat Naruto bingung seketika.

"Ada masalah ?" Naruto bertanya sekali lagi. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar untuk melihat raut wajah Naruto. Melihat keseriusan di wajah Naruto membuat Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan mulai bercerita.

"Aku bingung dengan Sasuke_-kun_. Sebenernya dia niat gak sih pacaran sama aku" Sakura pun langsung memulai curhatnya pada Naruto. Naruto pun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kok tiap hari aku dicuekin sih. Dijemput enggak, dianterin enggak, ngajakin date juga gak pernah" Kata Sakura dengan nada frustasi nyerocos gak jelas tentang mantan pacarnya tersebut. Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Ummm...! Naruto" Panggil Sakura. Naruto pun mendongakkan kepalanya setelah mendengar panggilan Sakura.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang super bingung. Didalam benaknya dia mikirin dia bakal di jadiin simpanan sama Sakura.

"Kau pernah liat Sasuke deket ama cewek ?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata terpicing. Kecurigaan Sakura mulai kambuh lagi dech.

"Gak pernah tuh. Entah kenapa bila dia kukunjungi ke rumahnya dia selalu keluar dari kamar. Aku juga belum pernah melihat daleman kamarnya" Kata Naruto sambil menghempaskan punggungnya di samping Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak sangat imut sekali ketika tengah frustasi tersebut. Melihat Sakura tersenyum begitu Naruto langsung terkekeh pelan.

"Gitu dong, jangan sepet mulu mukanya" Kata Naruto sambil menepuk puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Sakura mengirimkan sebuah deathglare sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Naruto hanya nyengir innocent sambil menyantap ramen spesial yang baru saja di antarkan oleh Ayame dengan brutal.

"Umm...! Kau udah punya pacar ?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang saat ini sudah menghabiskan ramen spesialnya dengan sekali tegukan.

"Belum sih. Tapi aku habis menembak seorang junior kelas X-8. Dia belum menjawab" Kata Naruto dengan perasaan lega. Sakura tampak tersenyum pahit melihat Naruto yang dengan cerianya menceritakan tentang pacar belum jadinya.

"Ummm...! Dia belum memberikan jawaban kan ?" Tanya Sakura dengan was-was. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Ummm...! Jika ternyata dia menolak, mau gak kau jadi pacarku untuk sementara ?" Kata Sakura. Naruto hanya nyengir innocent sambil mengangguk senang.

"Tentu"

**-0-**

"Gua jenuh di kamar mulu" Keluh Sasuke yang malam itu tumben-tumbenan dia keluar dengan membawa sepeda motornya. Dia menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang dan mencoba menikmati pemandangan malam dari kota Konohagakure. Dia melihat sebuah cafe internet yang buka lalu memasuki cafe tersebut dan menghampiri operatornya.

"Ada yang kosong bang ?" Tanya Sasuke. Operator berambut biru cerah tersebut menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum ramah yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kecil oleh Sasuke yang langsung pergi melarikan diri dari cafe tersebut. Tak lama kemudian si operator berteriak memanggil Sasuke.

"Baru aja ada yang selesai" Teriak operator yang sepertinya gak rela dengan kepergian Sasuke. Sasuke pun tersenyum dan berjalan memasuki cafe tersebut. Sasuke pun terkejut begitu melihat sosok berambut indigo yang baru saja membayar bill yang dikenakan oleh sang operator warnet. Gadis tersebut yang ternyata adalah Hinata juga terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Hinata...! Ngapain kau disini ?" Sapa Sasuke dengan ramah.

"Cuman main internet" Jawab Hinata dengan seulas senyuman ramah di bibir merahnya.

"Sendirian aja nih ?" Kata Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang. Sedetik kemudian senyumannya hilang entah kemana. Yang ada hanya wajah sendu darinya.

"Ada apa, Hinata ?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya lalu tersenyum lembut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gak papa kok" Jawab Hinata.

"Ada yang kosong bang ?" Tanya seseorang berambut coklat karamel yang baru saja masuk kedalam cafe tersebut.

"Ada sih tapi kayaknya mau dipake" Kata operator tersebut.

"Gak jadi dech bang" Kata Sasuke sambil nyengir innocent kearah operatornya. Cowok berambut coklat itu pun tersenyum senang dan langsung berjalan menuju komputer yang kosong.

"Sasuke-senpai mau ngapain ?" Tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mau nganterin kamu lah. Ayo" Ajak Sasuke yang langsung saja meraik tangan Hinata tanpa persetujuan dari gadis berambut indigo tersebut. Hinata pun manut-manut aja, orang dia juga gak ada yang nganterin.

"Baiklah"

**-0-**

"Hoahhmmm...! Kita ngapain coba disini ?" Shikamaru yang saat itu sedang nongkrong di sebuah tempat bersama dengan ayahnya yang sedang mengirimkan deathglare akibat ucapan tidak sopannya barusan.

"Sudah lama ya, Shukaku" Sapa seseorang bertubuh besar yang baru saja datang dan langsung duduk di depan ayah dari Shikamaru yang sedang duduk tersebut.

"Hai Shikamaru" Sapa seseorang berambut coklat dan bertubuh besar yang datang bersama dengan pria yang menyapa Shikaku tersebut.

"Hai Chouji" Balas Shikamaru.

"Tou_-chan_, boleh gak aku jalan-jalan sebentar dengan Chouji" Shikamaru meminta izin pada ayahnya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan oleh Shikaku. Shikamaru pun langsung berjalan meninggalkan bersama Chouji meninggalkan kedua ayah mereka yang sedang bernegosiasi tentang entah apa namanya itu.

Shikamaru berjalan keluar dari cafe dengan mengantongi kedua tangannya sambil sesekali menguap lebar saking ngantuknya. Jelaslah, emang udah malam.

Krauk...! Krauk...!

Si Chouji malah asyik aja memakan kripik kentang yang memang udah dia bawa sejak dari rumah tersebut.

"Kau sekolah di SMA Konohagakure ya, Shikamaru ?" Tanya Chouji mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum innocent kearah Chouji.

"Ada yang lo taksir gak ?" Goda Chouji. Shikamaru yang saat itu asyik-asyik menendang batu langsung terkejut dan menendang batu tersebut sampai melayang kearah atap sebuah restoran sehingga Shikamaru dan Chouji harus menelan deathglare mentah dari pemilik restoran.

"Gomenasai, Oji_-chan_" Kata Shikamaru sambil nyengir innocent kearah paman berambut abu-abu tersebut. Paman itu pun berbalik sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan seolah meremehkan Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Shikamaru akhirnya kembali menuju jalan yang benar setelah beberapa saat di simpangkan oleh ucapan Chouji serta deathglare dari paman gaje berambut abu-abu keputihan.

"Yah...! Cewek cantik dan semacamnya lah" Kata Chouji sambil membuang sampah plastik di sembarang tempat. Shikamaru langsung memandang bulan yang bersinar terang malam itu.

"Yah, ada sih. Tapi, rahasia" Kata Shikamaru sambil mengirimkan sebuah tatapan meledek. Chouji hanya mendengus kesal melihat tampang Shikamaru yang sangat lucu tersebut.

"Eh, kita duduk di sana aja yuk. Capek nih" Kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan menuju sebuah bangku yang terletak di sebuah sudut taman dan duduk disana.

Shikamaru pun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan langsung tiduran di bangku tersebut sambil menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya untuk menutupi cahaya yang masuk dari sebuah lampu jalan dan kemudian bersiap untuk masuk kedalam mimpi indahnya.

Chouji hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kawan barunya tersebut. Dia pun juga duduk di sebelah kaki Shikamaru. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang gadis pirang yang sepertinya juga ingin duduk di bangku tersebut.

"Ummm...! Shikamaru" Panggil Chouji.

"Hmmm" Shikamaru hanya merespon dengan sebuah kata yang gak jelas artinya.

"Ada cewek mau duduk tuh" Kata Chouji. Shikamaru pun membuka sebuah matanya dan menatap Chouji dengan sebuah tatapan -apa loe bilang ?- Chouji menjawabnya dengan menunjuk gadis pirang yang sekarang sedang cengar-cengir di sebelah Shikamaru tersebut. Shikamaru langsung membuka kedua matanya dan langsung terkejut begitu melihat gadis tersebut ternyata adalah...

"Temari-senpai" Kata Shikamaru dan refleks langsung duduk dengan manis menghadap pada senpainya yang sekarang sedang pasang wajah asem itu.

"Gak disini gak dikelas, tidur aja" Keluh Temari sambil duduk disamping Shikamaru.

"Hehe, maaf senpai. Senpai sendiri nih ?" Kata Shikamaru berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Nggak kok, aku diajak sama dia tuh" Kata Temari sambil menunjuk seseorang dengan rambut merah acak-acakan yang sekarang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan pose cool.

"Eh, temanmu ya ?" Tanya cowok berambut merah tersebut sambil menyerahkan seonggok eskrim yang langsung di terima dengan wajah manis oleh Temari.

"Shikamaru" Kata Shikamaru memperkenalkan diri.

"Sasori" Kata cowok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sasori. Dia menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan cemburu.

"Aku kenal kau, kau Shikamaru Nara di kelas X-8 itu kan ?" Kata Sasori. Shikamaru pun mengangguk.

"Kalian ngapain di sini ?" Tanya Chouji yang merasa dikacangin.

"Temanmu ?" Tanya Temari pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengangguk pelan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Habis kerja kelompok. Tapi dua orang kawan kami udah ngacir duluan" Kata Temari sambil terkekeh pelan. Mereka berempat terlibat obrolan yang seru diiringi dengan deathglare Sasori dan tatapan innocent dari Shikamaru.

**-0-**

"Jadi, Shikamaru_-kun_ suka curhat ama kakak ?" Tanya Hinata yang waktu itu masih di bonceng sama Sasuke sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Iya, dia itu suka ama Temari kan ?" Kata Sasuke yang langsung disambut dengan kekehan Hinata.

'Apa Shikamaru_-kun_ juga bercerita tentang aku ya ?' Batin Hinata.

'Apa Hinata bener suka padaku ya ?' Batin Sasuke.

Dan perjalanan itu pun berjalan dengan sempurna dan ramai banget akibat dari Hinata yang tertawa lepas ketika mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Sasuke_-kun_" Kata Hinata sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang kedinginan. Maklumlah, Sasuke kalau naik motor suka gila-gilaan.

"Kamu gak papa kan, Hinata ?" Tanya Sasuke begitu melihat bibir Hinata membiru. Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya kearah senpai rambut ayamnya tersebut.

"Gak papa kok, Sasuke-senpai" Ucap Hinata. Tak lama kemudian Neji membukakan pintu gerbang Hinata.

"Eh, Sudah pulang, Hinata ?" Tanya Neji. Hinata mengangguk senang sambil masuk kedalam rumahnya yang lumayan besar.

"Adek lo suka banget ketawa ya" Kata Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Neji yang sepertinya sudah mau menutup gerbang tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Dia pun memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Beneran dia tertawa ? Orang kalau dirumah aja dia kagak pernah ketawa kok" Kata Neji yang merasa tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Trus dia dirumah ngapain aja ?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai penasaran dengan cewek imut tersebut.

"Kagak tau lah dia ngapain. Orang saban ari kalo dia gak ke cafe ya utak-atik kompinya sendiri. Entah dibuat model gimana tuh kompi" Kata Neji dengan wajah frustasi.

"Sama kayak gue dong. Gue juga sukanya oprek lepi sendiri" Kata Sasuke. Neji hanya tersenyum sekilas sambil menutup gerbang. Pikirannya tetap tertuju pada ucapan Sasuke yang mengatakan bila adik manisnya tersebut bisa tertawa juga.

**TBC**

* * *

Hehe...! Aslinya sih cuman mau bikin satu pairing, tapi tanggung banget ah. Moga-moga aja berkesan di hati reader ya...!

Kayaknya author harus perbaikin beberapa hal tentang ejaan ama penulisannya. Bila ada yang bisa beritahu author tentang ejaan yang baik dan bener harap review or PM.

**Happy Read...!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : MasasHi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina, NaruSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema**

**Enjoy It**

* * *

"Hinata..." Panggil Neji sambil mengetuk pelan pintu adik perempuannya tersebut. Hinata yang saat itu masih mengutak-atik kompi hybirdnya pun terkejut mendengar ketukan Neji yang cukup keras itu dan langsung menyisir rambutnya yang terlihat cukup berantakan dan membersihkan sedikit serpihan debu yang melekat pada wajah putihnya. Dia pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Neji sedang mengantongi kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa , Onii_-chan_ ?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara takut-takut. Maklum, Hinata dan Neji meskipun mereka berdua saudara kandung, mereka jarang bertemu satu sama lain kecuali saat makan malam.

"Mau masuk aja, gak boleh ?" Tanya Neji dengan sebuah cengiran menggoda. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah mendengar nada bicara kakaknya yang terkesan genit tersebut. Dia pun bergeser sedikit lebih kedalam untuk mempersilahkan kakaknya masuk kedalam kamarnya yang sangat rapi, dibagian ranjangnya dan berantakan di bagian kompinya.

Hinata pun kembali mengutak-atik komputernya yang bertengger di samping pintu masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih, Hinata ?" Kata Neji yang tampaknya penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata. Dia pun langsung merunduk untuk menyaksikan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hinata.

"Aku mencoba untuk menggunakan prosesor ARM agar dayanya lebih sedikit" Kata Hinata. Neji udah muter matanya duluan sebelum Hinata sempat menjelaskan apa itu ARM dan kenapa harus ARM ?

Komputer Hinata memang antik, dia tidak minta untuk dibelikan oleh orang tuanya. Layar LCD dari laptop yang sudah rusak. Hardisknya dia perbaiki dari hardisk temannya yang gak berguna. Rignya dia ambil dari sebuah etalase yang gak lagi berguna di rumahnya. Prosesornya dia beli sendiri pake uang tabungannya. Pokoknya siip...! lah. RAMnya 8 GB (wuihhh) hasil dari pencariannya selama tiga minggu di pasar bebas.

"Apa kata lu dach" Neji akhirnya menyerah setelah melihat Hinata yang mengutak-atik tanpa beban sedikitpun. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kakaknya itu. Dia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil sesekali bergumam pelan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak di ketahui sama Neji.

"Hinata, ku suka sama Sasuke ya ?" Tanya Neji yang langsung buat Hinata terkejut dan itu sukses mambuatnya sala memasangkan kabel dan terjadilah kelebihan muatan sehingga listrik rumah Hinata langsung padam seketika.

"Anjrit...! Lo apain sih tu kompi butut" Neji misuh-misuh sendiri ngeliat nasibnya yang harus meraba-raba kamarnya sendiri karena kondisi yang gelap.

"Gomenasai, Onii_-chan_" Kata Hinata yang saat ini juga meraba-raba. Tapi dia tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Melainkan untuk melepaskan beberapa ikatan kabel agar arus listrik gak nyambung lagi.

Blarrr...!

Terpampang sudah wajah Hinata yang saat itu sudah kusut ditambah semburat merah muda yang udah nongol di pipi putihnya. Neji yang tadinya ingin membuka pintu mengurungkan niatnya setelah mengetahui kalau pintu itu adalah pintu lemari pakaian Hinata. Dia pun kembali duduk di ranjang Hinata dengan pose cool seperti biasanya.

"Kau suka Sasuke, kan ?" Kata Neji mencoba mengulangi skenarionya dari awal karena sempat tertunda oleh kesalahan teknis yang pernah dilakukan oleh Hinata.

"Apa maksudnya ?" Kata Hinata lirih dengan muka menunduk. Bila diperhatikan lebih jelas, wajah Hinata udah kayak kepiting rebus aja, merah banget.

"Hehe...! Ketahuan tuh dari mukamu" Ledek Neji pada Hinata sambil melihat ekspresi memalukan dari Hinata saat malu-malu kucing kayak gitu. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah mendengar ucapan dari Neji yang sengaja meledeknya.

"E-emang kenapa ? Boleh-boleh aja donk" Kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Boleh-boleh aja kok. Tapi gimana dengan Naruto ?" Tanya Neji yang sepertinya peduli juga pada cowok berambut duren tersebut. Hinata memandang Neji dengan pandangan heran.

"Darimana Onii_-chan_ tahu hal itu ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hehe, dia udah bilang aku duluan" Kata Neji sambil nyengir innocent kearah Hinata.

"Dia nembak aku tadi sore. Sebenernya sih aku mau nolak tapi aku malu" Kata Hinata malah curhat ke Neji. Neji terdiam mendengar ucapan Hinata.

**-0-**

"Kok gue ngalamin hal aneh ya hari ini. Gue ngerasa deg-degan bila berdekatan sama Tenten. Hinata bisa ketawa lepas. Sasuke mbonceng Hinata malam-malam. Naruto nembak Hinata. Hari ini semuanya jadi gila, apalagi yang bisa terjadi hari ini" Teriak Neji frustasi begitu menyadari semua hal-hal gila yang terjadi hari ini. Dia pun membuka hapenya untuk update status tentang kegilaan ini.

Begitu melihat news feed facebook dilihatnya Temari sedang update status pake huruf gede-gede lagi.

SUMPAH...!

TERNYATA DIA BAEK JUGA

Neji langsung speechless dan gak jadi update status begitu melihat Temari yang super gila tersebut.

**-0-**

"Hei...!" Sapa Neji pada Sasuke yang saat itu sepertinya baru sajaakan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Sasuke yang merasa namanya (tidak) dipanggil pun menoleh dan menatap Neji dengan tatapan heran.

"Makasih ya kemaren udah nganterin Hinata" Kata Neji sambil mendorong-dorong 'sesuatu' dibelakangnya. Sasuke yang curig dengan gerak-gerik Neji pun menengok kearah belakang Neji. Ternyata 'sesuatu' tersebut adalah Hinata yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang Neji.

"Booo" Sasuke langsung mengagetkan Hinata sampai-sampai cewek berambut indigo tersebut sampai-sampai Hinata yang terkejut pun langsung terlompat ke belakang. Sasuke pun tertawa renyah melihat Hinata bersikap begitu.

"Apaan sih" Sungut Hinata sambil manyun-manyun gak terima dirinya dikagetin dengan cara tidak elit begitu.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Hinata" Sapa Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis kearah Hinata sebelum akhirnya dia kembali ke wajah stoicnya seperti semula.

"Aku kekelas dulu ya, Onii_-chan_, Sasuke-senpai" Teriak Hinata sambil berlari meninggalkan Neji sama Sasuke yang melohok heran melihat kecepatan Hinata berlari yang bisa dikategorikan dengan cheetah ketakutan.

"Yo, Teme, Neji" Sapa seseorang sambil menepuk bahu mereka berdua dari belakang. Sasuke dan Neji pun menoleh dan mendapati sosok duren yang lagi cengar-cengir innocent di belakang mereka.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata tadi ?" Tanya Naruto sambil memasang sebelah tangannya diatas matanya, mencoba untuk melihat Hinata yang sudah hilang wujudnya saking cepetnya dia lari tadi.

"Oh iya Nar. Gue lupa soal pesen Hinata pada lo" Kata Neji dengan tiba-tiba dan langsung membuat wajah Naruto berbunga-bunga. Kayaknya dia yakin banget nih pasti diterima ama Hinata. Neji malah tambah miris aja ngeliat wajah Naruto yang semakin berbunga-bunga itu.

"Dia sih sebenernya mu nolak elo. Tapi dianya kasihan" Bagai ketiban durian runtuh, tapi sayang yang ini gak ada isinya, wajah Naruto langsung pucet seketika begitu mendengar kabar penolakannya yang secara tidak elit dikirimkan melalui seorang kurir ketua OSIS. Sedetik kemudian sebuah cengiran muncul di bibir Naruto.

"Untung aja gue ditolak, gue masih belum siap punya cewek. Tadinya sih gue pengin sms Hinata kalau gue gak serius" Kata Naruto sambil tertawa ngakak sejadi-jadinya yang langsung bikin kedua temannya itu geleng-geleng kepala.

'Nih anak kapan warasnya coba' Batin keduanya mulai nista.

"Oh ya. Gue ada perlu sama Sakura_-chan_ nih, kalau telat bisa mati gue" Kata Naruto sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri dan langsung ngibrit keluar sekolah dengan kecepatan yang setara dengan kucing ketakutan. Neji pun melirik Sasuke yang asyik tenang-tenang aja seolah tidak melihat kejadian ajaib barusan.

"Ngapain lo lirak-lirik ?" Sahut Sasuke yang mulai risih dilirikin terus sama makhluk bernama Neji ini.

"Bukan gitu. Lo gak cemburu tuh liat Sakura ama Naruto ?" Akhirnya Neji pun membuka suaranya yang intinya adalah menanyakan tentang kecemburuan Sasuke.

"Gue udah putus tuh" Jawab Sasuke cuek sambil berjalan menuju ke ruang OSIS. Ceritanya dia sedang mals berada dirumah, jadi dia niat mau bagi-bagiin tanda tangan karena kata Neji entar dia juga akan nyuruh para siswa baru mencari tanda tangan senpainya yang bukan OSIS. Yah...! Itu sih gara-gara banyak banget siswa bandel macam Naruto yang demen banget godain murid baru. Bener-bener senpai teladan dah.

"Lagian gue juga gak serius ama si doi" Jawab Sasuke asal yang langsung buat Neji geleng-geleng kepala.

'Bener-bener kompkan buat gak waras nih' Batin Neji melihat kedua sahabat tersebut kompakan untuk tidak waras secara bersama-sama. Mereka berdua pun berjalan berdua sambil sesekali melempar senyuman yang bikin siswi lain melting seketika.

"Liat Temari tuh, ngapain dia senyum-senyum sendiri" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah Temari yang lagi senyam-senyum sendiri di depan ruang sekretariat OSIS sambil memandangi langit yang hari itu tampak sangat cerah sekali.

"Mungkin sinar matahari membuatnya gila" Jawab Neji asal jeblak aja sampai-sampai image dia sabagai orang waras pun turun satu derajat sejajar dengan Sasuke dan Naruto yang kurang waras.

"Eh" Sasuke memandang tak mengerti sambil melihat Neji yang memberikan jawabn yang tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

"Dia lagi jatuh cintrong kali" Jawab Neji yang kali ini dengan jawaban yang waras dikitlah.

"Gitu ya"

**-0-**

"Temari" Panggil sosok berambut merah bata yang kemarin menemani Temari di taman bersama dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji. Gadis berambut pirang itu pun menoleh dan tersenyum ramah kearah pria berambut merah bata tersebut.

"Ada apa, Sasori_-kun_ ?" Tanya Temari dengan sebuah senyuman manis tak pernah terlepas dari bibir merahnya.

"Bisa duduk disini gak ?" Tanya Sasori sambil tersenyum cool. Temari pun mempersilahkan cowok berambut merah bata tersebut untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Ummm...! Temari" Panggil Sasori. Temari pun menoleh kearah pria berwajah imut tersebut.

"Aku mau bicara sesuatu, tapi jangan disini" Kata Sasori.

"Mau bicara apa sih ? Keliatannya penting banget" Kata Temari yang agak ragu dengan pilihannya.

"Ini ciyus beh" Kata Sasori pake logat gaul anak abg zaman sekarang yang langsung membuat Temari tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aduh...! Sasori_-kun_, kamu gak pantes dech pake logat kayak gitu" Kata Temari ketika sudah berhenti dari tertawa nistanya.

"Gak mau nih ceritanya ?" Kata Sasori yang sepertinya merajuk sambil memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya. Temari pun melanjutkan tertawanya lagi melihat muka Sasori yang mirip dengan anak kecil yang mau minta permen tapi tidak dikasih. Makin manyun dah si Sasori akibat terus-terusan di ketawain ama Temari.

"Gomenasai, Sasori_-kun_. Ayo, kita keatap aja" Kata Temari sambil berjalan dengan riang menuju ke atap sekolah. Sasori tersenyum tipis sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya di saku celananya dan berjalan berdua dengan Temari.

"Masih lama kan belnya ?" Kata Temari sambil melihat arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh.

"Cukup lama"

**-0-**

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Hinata_-chan_" Sapa Shikamaru melihat Hinata yang baru saja masuk dengan wajah sumringah. Kayaknya nih anak punya cerita seru sama Shikamaru.

"Ohayou, Shikamaru_-kun_" Kata Hinata sambil meletakkan tas punggungnya di bangku samping Shikamaru. Ceritanya Shikamaru dan Hinata ini duduk sebangku.

"Kayaknya lagi seneng nih ?" Kata Shikamaru yang heran juga melihat Hinata masuk dengan wajah sumringah tersebut. Biasanya dia masuk dengan wajah suntuk.

"Iya sih" Kata Hinata sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kasih tau dong" Kata Shikamaru sambil mempersiapkan diri mendengar cerita Hinata. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil saja melihat tingkah Shikamaru tersebut.

"Bukan apa-apa sih. Hanya saja, aku seneng banget karena aku dibonceng Sasuke_-kun_ tadi malam" Kata Hinata sambil mengingat kejadian tadi malam saat dia berboncengan dengan Sasuke.

"Hehe...! Tapi, gimna dengan si duren busuk itu ?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sepertinya masih peduli dengan nasib si duren aka Naruto yang naksir ama Hinata.

"Kemarin dia nembak aku. Terus aku katain aja kalo aku nolak pada Neji-niichan. Entah pesan itu udah nyampe apa belum. Biasanya sih Naruto-senpai udah kesini beberapa menit yang lalu, mungkin Naruto-senpai udah tahu" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum kearah Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Shikamaru dan Hinata udah berteman semenjak kelas dua SMP.

"Kau juga, kayaknya ada yang lain nih ?" Tanya Hinata yang melihat perubahan lain dari Shikamaru. Biasanya juga ntu anak udah ngorok hebat pagi-pagi banget. Tapi sekarang, malah udah seger buger gini. Pasti da yang konslet nih.

"Hehe...! Tadi malem aku ketemu sama Temari-senpai" Kata Shikamaru.

"Hoho...! Cuma karena itu toh" Balas Hinata sambil menatap menggoda kearah Shikamaru. Entah apa yang bikin ShikaHina ini akrab banget sampai-sampai mereka baru masuk aja dikira udah pacaran.

"Masuknya masih lama kan ? Kutraktir yuk" Ajak Shikamaru yang tumben-tumbenan bisa jadi baik, pake traktir segala lagi.

"Nggak ah, aku ada urusan bentar" Kata Hinata sambil mengeluarkan sebuah smartphone android dari sakunya. Shikamaru hanya mengangkat alisnya heran dan berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berkutat dengan smartphonenya.

**-0-**

"Eh, Temari-senpai tuh. Mau ngapain dia sama botol saos tuh ?" Gumam Shikamaru yang dengan sangat tidak elitnya menghina Sasori dengan sebutan botol saos.

"Gue ikutin aja ah" Kata Shikamaru sambil ngikuti Sasori dan Temari yang ceritanya mau ngomong secara rahasia ama Sasori.

"Umm...! Temari" Panggil Sasori pada Temari. Bocah berambut merah itu tampak gugup begitu melihat wajah Temari. Terlihat banget dari wajahnya yang nyaingin rambutnya sendiri.

"Ada apa, Sasori_-kun_ ?" Tanya Temari dengan jantung berdebar keras. Dia memang udah biasa sama adegan kayak gini, tapi dia merasakan aura yang berbeda dari Sasori.

"Aku tahu kita belum lama saling kenal tapi aku merasakan ada sedikit perasaan cinta dihatiku. Would be you be my girl ?" Sasori nyerocos tanpa titik koma dan itu langsung membuat Temari melongo dengan intonasi bicara Sasori yang agak aneh tersebut.

"What the..." Shikamaru mengumpat pelan mendengar ucapan Sasori.

"A-aku..."

Apakah jawaban dari Temari ?

**TBC**

* * *

Gomenasai...! Gua gak bisa buat acara penembakan yang romantis. Soalnya gak berpengalaman sih.

Dan buat yang segera ingin lihat aksi hacking, mungkin chapter depan atau dua chapter lagi. Karena ini masih ada unsur romancenya jadi gak saya tampilkan banyak-banyak dan itu pun hanya teknik ringan aja.

Buat yang pengen banget, saya akan buat sekuelnya yang akan menunjukkan kekuatan 'dia' yang sebenernya. Tunggu aja ya...!

**Happy Read**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : MasasHi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina, NaruSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema**

**Enjoy It**

* * *

Shikamaru pun berlari menjauhi dua orang yang sekarang lagi dimabuk cinta tersebut. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi apa daya, dia sudah terlambat menyatakan cintanya dan itu dan dia harus merelakan gadis berkucir empat itu bahagia bersanding dengan bocah botol saos.

"Aku bener-bener bodoh" Umpat Shikamaru ketika sudah sampai di kantin dan langsung membeli semangkok bakso yang tumben-tumbenan udah mateng. Biasanya juga molor duluan ampe istirahat pertama aja belum mateng. Ibu kantinnya ngerti kali ya ama perasaannya Shikamaru.

Daripada kantin diobrak-abrik oleh Shikamaru yang lagi kelaparan plus patah ati mendingan baksonya dimasak dulu aja, gitu kali pikir ibu kantinnya.

Shikamaru pun langsung meneguk habis bakso beserta kuah-kuahnya kedalam mulutnya dengan nafsu yang sangat kelaparan sekaligus nafsu untuk segera masuk kelas untuk segera tidur didalam kelas.

**-0-**

"Kaau terlambat Shikamaru. Berdiri di depan" Kata Temari yang saat itu melihat Shikamaru masuk kedalam kelas. Tapi tampaknya Shikamaru udah terlanjur kesal sama senpainya ini sehingga dia langsung ngeloyor pergi dan langsung duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Aku tidak mau" Kata Shikamaru seenak jidatnya sendiri sambil memasang wajah malas pada Temari yang langsung buat perempatan nongol di dahi kanan Temari.

**-0-**

"Senpai aku minta tanda tangannya dong" Kata seorang cewek berambut ikal warna hijau pada Temari yang langsung dibalas dengan senyuman lembut dan langsung menandatangani buku catatan cewek yang sudah hampir terisi sehalaman penuh tersebut.

"Yes...! Tinggal dua orang senpai lagi. Arigatou Gozaimasu" Temari pun hanya tersenyum sambil mencari seseorang di tengah kerumunan. Temari merasakan sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh bahunya dan refleks dia langsung menoleh dan melihat Hinata udah cengar-cengir di belakangnya.

"Eh, Hinata. Bukannya tadi kau udah dapet tanda tangan ?" Kata Temari dengan wajah heran sambil menandatangani buku yang dibawa Hinata.

"Umm...! Ini untuk Shikamaru_-kun_" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Temari tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran mendengar ucapan Hinata tersebut.

"Emangnya kamu itu siapanya Shikamaru sih ?" Tanya Temari yang ternyata penasaran juga dengan hubungan antara si setan tidur ama gadis manis nan imut seperti Hinata.

"Bukan siapa-siapanya sih. Cuman sahabatnya, katanya dia males ketemu sama senpai. Aku juga gak tahu kenapa" Jelas Hinata. Temari tampak mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Hinata sambil menyerahkan buku tulis tersebut kepada Hinata.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu senpai" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum melihat lembar buku tersebut.

"Kurang tiga senpai lagi" Gumam Hinata sambil berlalu mencari mangsa lagi.

**-0-**

"Senpai, minta tanda tangannya dong" Pinta seorang gadis berambut ungu cerah pada Neji yang waktu itu masih duduk anteng di ruang OSIS gara-gara takut diserbu untuk minta tanda tangan. Maklumlah, OSIS inti harus bisa didapatkan tanda tangannya dan itu membuat Neji menjadi seleb dadakan yang selalu diserbu sama anak baru yang ingin segera menuntaskan tugasnya dan memulai hidup tenangnya di sekolah.

"Suruh kawan-kawanmu untuk antri saja di luar sana" Kata Neji yang makin frustasi gara-gara ngumpet dimana pun selalu aja ada yang nemuin.

"Tanda tanganin dulu dong" Kata gadis tersebut sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku beserta penanya. Neji mendengus kesal dan menandatangani buku tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada gadis tersebut.

"Arigatou senpai" Kata gadis tersebut. Neji pun langsung duduk saja disana menunggu cewek tersebut menyebarkan perintahnya untuk antri di depan ruang OSIS.

Lain Neji, lain pula dengan Tenten. Nih anak malah bergaya bak artis terkenal yang lagi bagi-bagi tanda tangan sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil.

"Senpai, boleh minta nomer juga gak ?" Tanya seorang cowok dengan gaya yang norak abis. Rambutnya di potong model mangkok denan alis tebal dan bulu mata lentik kebawah. Tenten langsung speechless begitu melihat penampilan nyentrik dari ntu anak.

"Bentar ya" Kata Tenten sambil menghampiri Sgino yang entah kenapa hari itu masuk meskipun gak disuruh Neji buat bantu Tenten. Nih anak kayaknya pengin tenar juga.

"Eh, anak itu siapa sih" Bisik Tenten sambil melirik kearah anak berambut bob tadi yang sekarang sedang berdiri disana menunggu jawaban dari Tenten.

"Tau tuh, kayaknya dia seriusan ama lo. Kaih aja lah" Kata Shino menghasut Tenten untuk menyerahkan nomer hapenya.

"Baiklah"

**-0-**

"Senpai, minta tanda tangannya dong" Kata seorang cewek berambut biru laut sambil mendesah manja pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya stay cool sambil menandatangani buku tersebut. Sasuke memang cukup tenar. Selain karna dia pintar, dia juga rupawan.

Gadis tersebut pergi dengan sebuah niatan nista untuk membingkai tanda tangan Sasuke yang baru saja di depatkannya. Sasuke pun kembali duduk berharap agar kali ini dia bisa istirahat dengan tenang.

Tapi rupanya harapannya gak pernah terkabul. Terbukti ketika beberapa detik kemudian Hinata pun datang dan menyodorkan bukunya.

"Minta tanda tangannya donk senpai" Kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan dua buah buku. Sasuke tampak mangangkat alisnya heran melihat Hinata membawa dua buah buku.

"Punya siapa tuh ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah buku yang berada dibawah buku lain. Ketahuan banget kalau buku yang atas itu miliknya Hinata. Tulisannya rapi banget. Hinata mengangkat buku yang ada dibawah dan tertera tulisan yang sama sekali gak rapi. Sasuke mengangkat buku tersebut dan melihat bahwa buku tersebut hanya tertulis lembar depan saja. Ketahuan banget kalau sang empunya orang yang super males.

"Ini punya Shikamaru_-kun_, entah tadi kemana dia. Katanya dia mau istirahat bentar" Kata Hinata sambil mencari-cari sosok berambut nanas tersebut.

"Eh, kamu itu pacarnya Shikamaru ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Yah...! Siapa coba yang gak curiga ama Hinata. Dia rela mintain tanda tangan demi Shikamaru, siapa coba yang gak curiga.

"Dia sahabatku" Kata Hinata. Sasuke hanya memandang Hinata sebentar lalu menandatangani buku milik Hinata dan Shikamaru. Hinata pun memeluk bukunya dan buku Shikamaru sambil tersenyum senang, Maklum saja dia udah selesai melaksanakan tugas nistanya.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Sasuke_-kun_" Kata Hinata. Sasuke terkejut mendengar panggilan dengan sufiks _-kun_ yang di ucapkan oleh Hinata. Hinata langsung menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya begitu menyadari dia salah ucap.

"Maksudku..." Belum sempat Hinata mengucapkan kalimat pembelaan (?) Sasuke udah menyela duluan.

"Gak papa kok. Lagian aku juga gak peduli mau dipanggil apa" Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu. Hinata tampak sedih begitu mendengar Sasuke tidak begitu peduli sama panggilan 'mesra'nya. Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti kayak bis kota lagi ngerem otomatis. Dia menoleh kearah Hinata yang masih berdiri sambil memeluk bukunya.

"Tapi aku suka saat kau memanggilku dengan sufiks _-kun_. Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya ada sensasi berbeda" Kata Sasuke dengan ucapan yang super cool sambil sedikit tersenyum tipis. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung membumbung tinggi, sayangnya saat itu dia berada dikantin sehingga kepalanya kejedot asbes. Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang saat itu sedang menunduk malu sambil memeluk bukunya.

**-0-**

"Ne, Sakura_-chan_. Kupikir gak ada salahnya pacaran sama kamu" Kata Naruto yang saat itu juga bertemu kembali dengan Sakura di cafe ichiraku dimana mereka bertemu saat senja kemarin.

"Baiklah, tapi cuman sementara aja ya" Kata Sakura dengan senang begitu mendengar Naruto mau saja menjadi pacar sementaranya untuk mengibuli Sasuke.

"Tenang aja, Sakura_-chan_. Tapi demi kenyamanan dan keamanan, aku hanya akan bersamamu jika ada Sasuke" Kata Naruto mengucapkan janji yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Baiklah, Sakura_-chan_. Sekarang aku akan traktir ramen" Kata Naruto sambil memesan ramen pada Ayame.

"Ummm...! Naruto, kau gak papa bila harus membantuku" Kata Sakura sambil memainkan sendok untuk mengaduk es teh yang baru saja di belinya.

"Hehe...! Gak usah di pikirkan. Aku ikhlas kok" Kata Neruto sambil nyengir innocent kearah Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum pahit mengingat saking cintanya dia ama Sasuke ampe ngorbanin sang sahabat buat jadi pacar sementara.

"Kau tahu gak Sasuke sukanya ama apa ?" Tanya Sakura mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang menyerang mereka selama beberapa detik.

"Sama tomatlah" Jawab Naruto. Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan sambil meneguk pelan es tehnya.

"Gimana sama gebetanmu ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hah...! Gua ditolak, tapi gak papalah. Kayaknya tu anak suka ama Teme" Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Sakura menahan marah.

"Terus, Sasuke ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tau tuh si Teme"

**-0-**

"Huahhh...! Capek banget nih" Keluh Neji yang saat itu lagi ngeluh di kursi parkiran menunggu motornya yang terparkir manis di pojokan. Yah...! Neji kan sang ketua OSIS. Gak elit kan kalau dia berangkatnya kesiangan, jadinya dia harus parkir dipojokkan dan terpaksa banget harus menunggu para kohainya yang sedang berlalu lalang sambil pasang wajah ceria gara-gara sudah menunaiikan tugasnya dengan sangat baik sekali. Dilihatnya Tenten sedang berjalan bersama dengan cowok yang dikenalnya sebagai Lee, anak kelas X-3. Tenten tampak sangat manis ketika tersenyum dan kadang-kadang tertawa lepas seperti baru saja mendengar guyonan yang sangat lucu.

"Neji...!" Panggil Tenten sambil berjalan menghampiri ketu OSIS berambut coklat tersebut. Lee hanya berjalan tenang sambil sedikit menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya di depan Neji.

"Hai...!" Sapa Neji dengan wajah tidak bersemangat. Dia heran aja, giliran dengan dia, Tenten gak pernah tertawa selepas itu. Kalau ama anak baru yang norak itu aja Tenten bisa ngakak hebat ampe kayak raksasa gitu.

"Nungguin sepeda yak ?" Tebak Tenten. Neji hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kenalin nih temen aku. Namanya Lee, dia sekitar tiga blok dari rumahku. Kalian berdua belum saling kenal kan ?" Kata Tenten mengenalkan Lee pada Neji. Ooooh...! Ternyata si Lee ini adalah tetangga dari Tenten. Pantes aja bisa akrab dalam waktu singkat kayak gitu.

"Lee"

"Neji" Kata Neji sambil sedikit menyunggingkan deathglare manisnya pada kohai noraknya ini dan juga dibalas dengan deathglare manis dari Lee pada senpainya ini. Merasakan atmosfer yang kurang enak Tenten segera memisahkan keduanya.

"Tenten-senpai, ntar pulang bareng aku ya, rumah kita kan deketan" Kata Lee. Tenten mengangguk senang dan langsung melenggang pergi bersama dengan Lee yang sudah siap memboncengnya meninggalkan Neji yang udah ngepul kepalanya.

"Sialan tuh anak, masak ketua OSIS nya digituin" Sungut Neji yang langsung mengutuk si anak norak tersebut yang udah berlaku durhaka padanya. Sasuke yang melihat Neji ngamuk-ngamuk gaje itu langsung menghampiri ketua OSISnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ngapain loe mencak-mencak gak jelas kayak gitu ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sebuah pikiran nista bila si Neji udah kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Gak papa. Cuman gue kesel ama Kohai gue yang rambutnya kayak mangkok kebalik itu lho" Jawab Neji sambil bawa-bawa Neji yang rambutnya kayak mangko itu. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihat kawan seperjuangannya itu ngamuk-ngamuk gak jelas karena seorang bocah norak.

"Oh, yang sama Tenten itu ? Jadi loe udah mulai sadar kalo loe suka sama Tenten. Telat bro" Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk bahunya pelan. Neji terdiam ama perkataannya Sasuke.

'Masak gue suka makhluk bercepol itu sih' Batin Neji yang merasa gak percaya bila dia suka sama makhluk seperti Tenten.

"Gak papa. Loe ngamuk ngamuk aja. Tapi entar jangan obrak-abrik server orang lho. Loe bisa ditangkep polisi tau gak" Kata Sasuke menyindir Neji yang sukanya menobrak-abrik server orang.

Sasuke dan Neji adalah seorang hacker senior. Mereka udah lama banget pengin jadi hacker yang profesional.

Neji ahli dalam networking. Sering banget dia ngebantuin Sasuke ngacak-acak wifi router di sekolah agar bisa lebih kenceng internetannya. Sebenernya sih dia pengin masuk TKJ tapi karena ayahnya memaksa dia untuk sekolah SMA, maka dia pun masuk ke SMA Konohagakure.

Sasuke ahli dalam software. Dia bahkan sering banget ngacak-acak komputer lab sehingga dia diharuskan untuk memperbaikinya. Sebenernya sih dia mau masuk jurusan RPL. Tapi karena dia dapet beasiswa, maka jadilah dia terdampar di SMA Konohagakure.

**TBC**

* * *

Terungkap sudah jati diri Sasuke beserta Neji yang ternyata adalah seorang hacker senior.

**Happy Read**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: MasasHi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuHina, NaruSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema**

**Warning: Bahasa IT, banyak miss typho dll**

**Enjoy It**

* * *

"Apa-apaan ini ?" Geram Sasuke begitu melihat banyak banget status yang isinya adalah

**Teganya kau menyakiti hatiku**

**Bersama The mAriE m0etZ**

"Hei...Hei...Hei" Sasuke menggeleng pelan begitu melihat ternyata ada banyak banget orang yang update status kayak gitu dengan rentang waktu hampir bersamaan. Aneh juga, masa sakit ati bisa barengan kayak gitu.

"Wah...! Gak bisa dibiarin nih" Kata Sasuke sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di baris komentar salah satu status tersebut yang berbunyi

**Kalau galau liat sikon donk...!**

Beberapa menit kemudian muncul balesan komentar terpampang dalam status tersebut. Komentar itu berbunyi

**Sory bro...! Itu bukan gue yang update. Mungkin saking galaunya dia ngehack tanpa pandang bulu gitu.**

"Wah...! Gak bener nih" Kata Sasuke yang merasa bahwa tindakan nyepam di wall facebook adalah hal yang kurang sopan. Tapi kayaknya tuh hacker galau boleh juga tuh, gimana caranya supaya bisa ngedapetin password fb sampai banyak gitu coba ck ck ck.

"Cih...! Cuman script kiddies doang" Cibir Sasuke sambil terus memperhatikan status gak jelas tersebut. Sebenernya sih Sasuke pengin banget mengomentari kata-kata pedas buat si hacker galau. Tapi takut kalau salah orang lagi, malu kan bro...!

"Cuman pake keylogger semuanya juga bisa" Desis Sasuke.

"Penasaran gue,apa sih yang dilakukan Temari sampe-sampe si doi galau gak karuan" Kata Sasuke yang dengan rasa penasaran yang amat sangat mengeklik link yang menuju sebuah halaman yang berisi profil Temari.

Terpampang jelaslah disitu sosok Temari yang sedang pasang muka sok imut dengan rambut tergerai panjang. Sasuke langsung pasang pose mau muntah liat Temari yang sangat narsis gitu. Kalo Sasuke sih emang gak suka narsis, makanya dia pasang gambar avatar kartun yang imuuuuuutttt banget kayak mukanya (paling tidak itu di pikiran Sasuke) sebagai foto profil.

Terpampang sebuah status yang baru aja ditulis oleh Temari beberapa menit yang lalu berbunyi

Maaf

"Apa-apaan ini ? Status kok pada gaje semua" Cibir Sasuke yang langsung ngamuk-ngamuk melihat ketidakberesan para user fb yang makin ari makin alay plus gila aja. Sasuke pun log out dari fb gara-gara takut ketulara gila oleh para penganutnya yang udah gila stadium akhir.

Sasuke pun membuka website goolg dan mulai mencari sebuah website dengan bug yang selalu menghiasinya. Dia pun menemukan sebuah web yang menyediakan fasilitas jual beli. Dia pun membukanya dan terkejutketika web tersebut telah di 'deface' oleh seseorang. Backgroundnya berupa seseorang dengan jubah hitam dan membawa sebuah sabit, mirip seperti grim reaper tapi yang ini bukan grim reaper karena wajahnya masih berbentuk manusia yang hanya di perlihatkan dari mulut sampai batang hidung sehingga tidak tampak jelas wajahnya.

Di samping orang tersebut tertuliskan sebuah tulisan yang terbentuk dari cipratan darah bertuliskan 'Patch your system' dan dibagian tengahnya juga terdapat tulisan yang lagi-lagi bergaya seperti cipratan darah yang bertuliskan sangat besar 'hacked'.

"Yah...! Gue terlambat nih" Keluh Sasuke begitu melihat website tersebut telah dideface oleh seseorang.

"Kok aneh banget ya" Kata Sasuke ketika meneliti website tersebut.

"Mengapa website ini hanya terdiri dari sebuah background aja ?" Tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa. Biasanya begitu pun tulisan hacked itu bisa dibuat dengan mudah tanpa embel-embel dari photoshop sekalipun.

"Coba aku liat ada teksnya apa kagak" Kata Sasuke yang langsung mendownload gambar tersebut lalu membuka sebuah software buatannya sendiri yang mampu menyembunyikan file teks di dalam gambar.

Lalu Sasuke mengutak-atik software tersebut hingga jadilah sebuah puisi yang dirahasiakan oleh sanga defacer agar tidak ada orang yang tahu. Sasuke membaca puisi tersebut bait per bait dan menemukan jika puisi itu dibuat oleh seseorang yang lagi galau. Sasuke menelusuri lagi sampai kebawah dan menemukan sebuah tulisan yang gak asing lagi baginya.

-eNeTe_gY-

"Hah...!" Sasuke tampak terkejut melihat nama yang memang sih bagi orang awam gak akan ngerti bahasa kayak apa itu.

Sasuke langsung menuju bookmarknya dan menuju kesebuah forum yang berisi komunitas para hacker baik itu senior maupun junior. Di forum ini Sasuke udah banyak banget nulis posting sehingga Sasuke cukup dikenal di forum ini.

Setelah loading, terbukalah sebuah website yang keren namun minimalis dimana diatasnya tersedia menu bagi user untuk melakukan pengaturan disertai dengan gambar foto profil dan untuk saat ini Sasuke menggunakan sebuah ikon bergambar seorang manusia yang masih merupakan bayang-bayang atau istilah kerennya siluet dengan tulisan yang memang dia buat dengan efek api bertuliskan anonymous. Bener-bener dah tuh ayam.

Disamping gambar tersebut terpampang user name dari Sasuke yang bertuliskan...

bYt3_aSblY

Memang aneh ya user namenya ?

Sasuke pun mencari dari daftar teman-temannya sebuah username yaitu 'eNeTe_gY' dan menemukan seorang cowok yang ternyata adalah Neji si Hacker yang lagi galau.

Sasuke melihat kalau Neji lagi online sehingga berinisiatif untuk mengajaknya chat.

**bYt3_aSblY : Hei...!**

**eNeTe_gY : Oh...! Hai...! Ada apa ?**

**bYt3_aSblY : Lu lagi galau ya ?**

**eNeTe_gY : Enggak tuh, napa emang ?**

**bYt3_aSblY : Alah...! Ngaku aja dech loe. Deface aja pake puisi segala.**

**eNeTe_gY : Hehe...! Kayaknya gue gak bakal bisa nipu loe dech, master Sasuke.**

**bYt3_aSblY : Huh...! Teknik lama. Napa gak curhat aja ama gue**

**eNeTe_gY : Hah...! Masak loe tau tentang cewek. Cewek gak sama dengan komputer bro...!**

**bYt3_aSblY : Heh...! Suka-suka loe dech. Eh...! Lo yang update status banyak banget itu juga ?**

**eNeTe_gY : Nggak tuh. Aku juga bingung ama tuh cowok. Galau aja gak liat tempat.**

**bYt3_aSblY : Huh...! Bener juga tuh.**

**eNeTe_gY : Dia cuman script kiddies kan ?**

**bYt3_aSblY : Iya. Tapi meski begitu dia bahaya juga lho. Baru scipt kiddies aja bisa nyepam kayak gitu.**

**eNeTe_gY : Haha...! Bener juga tuh. Loe lama bener gak posting ?**

**bYt3_aSblY : Cari bahan baru nih**

**eNeTe_gY : Udah kehabisan bahan ya ?**

**bYt3_aSblY : Gak juga sih, takut ketahuan aja jika gue nyebarin artikel tentang reverse.**

**eNeTe_gY : Wah...! Beresiko juga tuh.**

**bYt3_aSblY : Bener beuyt.**

**eNeTe_gY : Udahan ya, kayaknya gue harus pulang dech.**

**bYt3_aSblY : Hah...! Emangnya loe main dimana ?**

**eNeTe_gY : Di deket pabrik tuh. Cuman numpang posting hhe. Bye**

Sasuke mendengus kesal melihat username Neji berubah menjadi abu-abu, tanda bila dia udah gak bersedia buat diajak chat.

"Kayaknya ada anggota baru neh" Kata Sasuke begitu melihat sebuah username yang gak pernah dia liat sebelumnya.

"A_aMat, nama konyol macam apa ini ?" Tanya Sasuke begitu membaca username yang agak aneh tersebut.

"Gue ajak ngobrol bentar ah" Kata Sasuke sambil mengetikkan beberapa kata. Sasuke emang lebih betah di forum ini karena bisa sharing dan bisa berbagi kesenangan antar sesama hacker.

**bYt3_aSblY : Hai...!**

**A_aMat : Hei juga...! :)**

**bYt3_aSblY : User baru ya ?**

**A_aMat : Iya, saya user baru disini. Sebenernya sih saya udah agak lamaan baca-baca artikel disini tapi baru gabung aja.**

**bYt3_aSblY : Suka hacking bidang apa ?**

**A_aMat : Saya masih beginner. Jadi gak ngerti apa-apa soal bagian hacking. Tapi artikel tulisan senpai bagus banget.**

**bYt3_aSblY : Ah...! Gak bagus-bagus amat kok. Oh ya, kamu ini cowok apa cewek ?**

**A_aMat : Aku cewek**

**bYt3_aSblY : Hah...! Kok namanya kayak cowok sih ?**

**A_aMat : Yang mana ? Yang amat itu ya ? itu artinya amatir.**

**bYt3_aSblY : Hehe...!**

**A_aMat : Kakak ini pinter banget ya. Aku pengin banget bicara ama kaka.**

**bYt3_aSblY : Kapan-kapan aja main webcam dulu ya ?**

**A_aMat : Terserah kakak dech.**

**bYt3_aSblY : Ya udah...! Aku mau off dulu. Bye.**

Sasuke pun mematikan laptopnya dan bersiap untuk tidur siang dan mengistirahatkan matanya.

"A_aMat, jelek banget namanya. Kayaknya dia tipeku dech, tipe pecinta teknologi" Kata Sasuke entah pada siapa.

"Jadi gak sabar nih" Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk gulingnya.

**-0-**

"Kaa_-chan_, aku pulang" Seru Naruto sambil melemparkan tasnya diatas sofa ruang tamu dan langsung melepaskan sepatunya. Setelah itu dia membenahi semua keributan kecil yang dibuatnya beberapa detik yang lalu dengan membawa sepatu beserta tasnya kedalam kamar.

"Kau sudah pulang Naruto ?" Sapa seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang sepertinya sedang menonton televisi.

"Kaa_-chan_ masak apa ?" Tanya Naruto. Nih anak ternyata masih kelaperan aja, padahal kan tadi dia udah abis dua porsi besar ramen ichiraku ck ck ck.

"Liat aja tuh didapur" Kata gadis bernama Kushina tersebut cuek sambil tetep menonton ftv yang lagi bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang egois.

"Ngapain tuh gadis ?" Tanya Naruto yang masih aja penasaran dengan ftv tersebut.

"Kamu itu gak tau jalan ceritanya, udah sana pergi-pergi" Usir Kushina dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kearah Naruto, mencoba mengusir pemuda berambut duren tersebut.

"Cerita lah" Kata Naruto yang terlihat merajuk dan akhirnya ikutan nimbrug menonton ftv tersebut. Kushina hanya mendesah pelan.

"Tuh cewek egois banget, masak dia manfaatin temen curhatnya buat jadi pacar sementara hanya untuk menarik perhatian yang itu tuh yang rambut hijau" Naruto pun terdiam mendengar ucapan Kushina. Dan akhirnya Naruto melihat ftv tersebut dengan serius yang ceritanya persis kayak cerita Naruto saat ini.

**-0-**

Di lain rumah, Sakura yang hobinya adalah nonton ftv pun juga ikut menonton ftv tersebut.

'Masak gue harus jatuh cintrong ama tuh bocah duren' Batin Sakura sambil membayangkan bila dia jatuh cinta ama Naruto.

"Huaaa...! Gak...Gak" Kata Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tapi, gimana kalau itu bener-bener terjadi ?" Kata Sakura yang merasa gak yakin dengan batinnya.

Dan akhirnya, Sakura tertidur didepan televisi dengan membawa pikiran kotor tentang Naruto.

**-0-**

"Sakura_-chan_ ternyata manis juga yak" Naruto yang tampaknya terinspirasi ama tuh film jadinya sekarang melototin fotonya Sakura yang ada di facebook. Ada Sakura yang sedang pasang pose sok imut dengan kedua tangannya di kedua pipinya. Ada Sakura yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya sambil melotot. Ada juga Sakura yang sedang tidak sadar bila di foto. Pokoknya narsis abis.

"Eh, Statusnya kok banyak banget yang kayak gini ?" Kata Naruto yang sepertinya baru saja sadar bila status sampah yang menyerang wall facebook dan facebooknya sepertinya juga ikut terjaring.

"Wah...! Gak bisa dibiarkan nih" Kata Naruto yang langsung ngamuk-ngamuk gak jelas begitu melihat fbnya kena hack oleh orang galau.

"Aku akan sms Teme, dia pasti tau" Kata Naruto yang mencoba berinisiatif untuk sms kawan rambut ayamnya yang saat itu adalah hacker senior tersebut.

To : Teme

Fb gue kena hack nih, loe bisa bales dia gak ?

Beberapa detik kemudian muncul balesan dari Sasuke.

From : Teme

Gue ngantuk dobe, ganti aja password loe.

Naruto tampak mengernyit heran membaca tulisan Sasuke tersebut.

To : Teme

Gak mau, pokoknya loe kesini dulu liat apakah ada virusnya apa kagak. Loe tau kan gue gak pernah login di warnet.

Beberapa detik kemudian muncul balesan sms dari Sasuke.

From : Teme

Haaaaah...! Baiklah, tungguin gue jangan diapa-apain.

"Yesssss...!"

**-0-**

"Dasar dobe, merepotkan saja" Keluh Sasuke ketika dia sudah hampir ketiduran, hapenya berbunyi da sukses membuatnya mengutuk Naruto, sang pengirim sms nista tersebut.

Sasuke pun membereskan alat tempurnya yang terdiri dari flashdisk beserta sebuah hardisk eksternal yang berisi software-software penting. Ada yang download dan ada juga yang hasil karyanya sendiri.

"Dasar Dobe" Desis Sasuke sambil keluar dari kamarnya menuju garasi. Untuk mengambil motornya.

"Mau kemana kau ?" Tanya pria berambut raven yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Sasuke menoleh kearah pria tersebut sebentar setelah itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada motornya.

"Aku mau kerumah Dobe" Kata Sasuke sambil menuntun sepeda motornya melewati orang tersebut.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke"

**-0-**

"Wah...! Akhirnya kau sampai juga ?" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir lebar melihat Sasuke datang dengan membawa alat tempurnya.

"To the point aja, yuk ke kamarmu" Kata Sasuke sambil membawa tasnya yang hanya berisi flashdisk plus hardisk. Maklum aja, Kushina itu sangat garang banget, dia selalu melarang teman Naruto untuk masuk kedalam kamar Naruto kecuali kalau ada perlu yang bener-bener mendesak.

Sasuke pun memasuki kamar Naruto yang cukup luas dan tentunya, berantakan. Sasuke cuek aja orang dia udah biasa dengan kamar berantakan dari Naruto. Dia langsung berjalan dan menghampiri laptop Naruto yang emang masih nyala dari tadi. Dia membuka Task Manager dan meneliti semua proses yang ada disitu. Dia menemukan sebuah proses yang sangat mencurigakan sehingga dia meng-kill proses tersebut. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia langsung ada lagi.

"Heh...! Aneh banget, kalau proses tadi bukan proses sistem, pasti langsung hilang tanpa jejak setelah ku kill. Ada yang aneh nih" Sasuke pun mencoba meng-kill aplikasi tersebut sekali lagi dan beberapa detik kemudian dia nongol lagi.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, bila si virus ini terus-terusan berjalan. Berarti ada yang memanggilnya kembali. Dan itu artinya aku harus restart untuk menyelidiki aplikasi yang memanggilnya" Kata Sasuke pada Naruto yang hanya manggut-manggut aja. Sasuke pun langsung membuka firefox dan terpampanglah foto Sakura yang masih berada disana.

"Ngapain kau dengan foto Sakura ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

"Oh ya, kau belum tahu ya. Aku sekarang udah jadian sama Sakura_-chan_" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir ceria, berharap Sasuke menjadi cemburu atau semacamnya.

"Whatever" Kata Sasuke sambil menutup jendela firefox dan membuka 'msconfig' dan membuat profil safe boot. Setelah berhasil mengutak-atik msconfig, dia pun merestart laptop Naruto.

Sasuke kembali mengutak-atik laptop Naruto setelah winlogontelah bekerja dengan sempurna. Dia langsung mengecek task manager dan melihat proses tersebut.

"Sekarang, bagian tersulitnya" Gumam Sasuke sambil menuju direktori windows dan mengeksekusi satu persatu filesystem. Mulai dari rundll32 sampai svchost dia eksekusi dan hasilnya nihil tidak ada satu pun yang memanggil program jahat tersebut.

"Ini sebuah trik yang cukup cerdik dengan memanfaatkan sebuah program aplikasi untuk menyusupkan si virus. Aku cukup menghargai si VM, keren banget dah" Kata Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman tersungging dari bibir merahnya.

"Kalau perkiraanku tepat, aku akan menemukan kode jahat tersebut di program firefox" Kata Sasuke sambil membuka browser besutan Mozilla Inc. itu dan benar saja program jahat itu muncul bersama dengan sang browser.

"Kau dapet firefox dari mana Dobe ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dapet dari temenku" Jawab Naruto.

"Loe gampang banget sih dibohongi" Cibir Sasuke sambil menancapkan flashdisknya dan menginstall program hex editor lalu meload firefox. Sasuke mencari-cari kode buat memanggil sebuah program dan dapet.

"Dapet" Kata Sasuke sambil menghapus kode program tersebut. Untuk seorang reverser terkenal, pekerjaan ini cukup mudah bagi Sasuke.

"Wah...! Ternyata si hacker itu cerdik juga yak" Kata Sasuke begitu melihat file aplikasi virus tersebut ternyata adalah sebuah remote keylogger yang dipasang di firefox.

"Jadi gitu caranya mencuri password banyak orang" Kata Sasuke. Naruto hanya nyengir innocent mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke.

"Sekarang, kita akan cari tahu siapa dia ?"

**TBC**

* * *

Yah...! Banyak banget istilah IT yang wajib di jelaskan disini. Dan kalian semua udah tahu kan siapa si hacker yang mencuri password Naruto ? Atau si A_aMat atau Anonymous amatir ?

Berikut ini beberapa istilah It diatas.

**1. Patch,** ini biasa disebut tambalan. Jadi bila ada lubang dalam sistem kita, mesti ditambal agar aman.

**2. Deface,** mengubah tampilan website secara tidak resmi. Pelakunya biasanya disebut defacer.

**3. Scipt Kiddies,** orang yang mengaku master hacking tetapi masih menggunakan tool-tool hacking. Mereka biasanya mencari pengetahuan dengan script-script yang udah jadi. Intinya, ini adalah hacker tingkat pemula.

**4. Keylogger,** software/hardware yang berfungsi untuk merekam ketukan keyboard. Software ini pada awalnya dibuat untuk mengawasi anak-anak yang menggunakan internet tapi dimanfaatkan untuk mencuri password. Keylogger yang cukup berbahaya adalah Remote Keylogger dimana keylogger ini disimpan dalam fila exe dan dieksekusi di komputer korban sedangkan si hacker hanya memantau aktifitas korban dari jauh.

**5. Reverse Enginering**, teknik hacking yang mencoba untuk memodifikasi software yang udah jadi agar dapat digunakan dengan lebih baik. Pelakunya biasa di sebut reverser.

**6. Task Manager**, ini program besutan windows yang mengatur proses apa saja ang berjalan di windows.

**7. msconfig**, program default windows yang mengatur sistem konfigurasi windows seperti booting dan startup.

Semoga penjelasannya cukup. Kalau ada yang belum ngerti bisa PM atau review.

**Happy Read**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: MasasHi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuHina, NaruSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema**

**Warning: Bahasa IT, banyak miss typho dll**

**Enjoy It**

* * *

"Eh...! Fb kamu kemarin kehack ya ?" Tanya seorang cewek berambut merah pada temannya yaitu seorang cowok berambut hitam. Cowok tersebut mengangguk pelan.

"Siapa ya yang berani banget ngehack banyak banget fb itu ya. Bikin repot aja" Keluh cewek itu lagi.

"Yang pasti dia hebat banget tuh" Kata cowok tersebut yang sepertinya kagum banget sama tuh hacker. Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dengan Temari tak henti-hentinya mendengar percakapan tersebut. Percakapan tentang fb mereka yang ke hack meskipun tidak ada yang mengubah password mereka. Atau percakapan tentang pujian pada hacker profesional yang berbakat tersebut.

"Huh...!" Desis Sasuke yang sepertinya kesal dengan percakapan-percakapan tersebut. Temari yang mendengar desisan Sasuke pun memandangi mantan teman sekelasnya tersebut.

"Ada masalah ? Fb mu kena hack juga ?" Tanya Temari pada Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Sasuke melirik Temari sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Aku sebel ajasama tuh hacker. Maunya tebar sensai belaka, galau aja gak tau sikon" Ketus Sasuke yang sebenernya merasa iri samatuh hacker yang bisa menciptakan kehebohan semacam itu hanya dengan sebuah aplikasi keylogger kecil serta berbekal kepercayaan dengan memberikan firefox yang telah disusupi. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa langsung saja melakukan DDos kedalam perusahaan besar yang didominasi oleh perusahaan ayahnya. Atau diabisa langsung mendeface website pemerintahan jepang dan sebagainya. Tapi dia cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan hal kriminal tersebut.

"Punyaku juga gak kehack tuh. Apa karena fb kita paling aman ya ?" Kata Temeri sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Bukan. Kalau fbmu sih, kupikir dia gak tega ngehack fb mu karena kayaknya dia menyukaimu. Kalau punyaku, aku memang selalu mengamankan fbku" Kata Sasuke yang langsung buat Temari manyun gak terima gara-gara dikira fbnya aman gara-gara belas kasihan dari si hackernya.

"Kau pernah menyakiti hati seseorang gak ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Temari. Temari tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku menolak Sasori_-kun_ kemarin. Entah dia sakit hati apa gak ?" Kata Temari dengan wajah innocent.

**Flashback**

"Aku tidak bisa, Sasori_-kun_" Kata Temari dengan wajah menunduk. Sasori tampak tersenyum lembut begitu melihat Temari jadi malu-malu kucing gitu.

"Gak papa kok Temari. Tapi, alasannya ?" Tanya Sasori dengan wajah penasaran.

"Aku punya seorang cowok. Entahlah, tapi aku merasa nyaman bila di deketnya. Sebenernya sih, aku juga merasa nyaman bila bersama dengan Sasori_-kun_, tapi aku gak merasakan debaran yang berlebihan. Gomenasai" Kata Temari dengan lancar. Sasori hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar pengakuan yang secara terbuka di luncurkan oleh Temari.

**End of Flashback**

"Sasori ?" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah penasaran.

"Iya. Yang dulu sekelas ama kita itu lho" Kata Temari meningatkan.

"Oh, si perusuh itu ya ? Kupikir gak akan mungkin dia. Secara dia kan gaptek banget dech" Kata Sasuke dengaan nada menyindir. Temari hanya terkekeh pelan sambil berpikir untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Sasori.

**-0-**

"Ohayou, Shikamaru_-kun_" Kata Hinata pada Shikamaru yang baru aja datang ketika bel masuk mau berbunyi beberapa menit lagi. Ketahuan banget kalau dianya males banget.

"Ohayou, Hinata" Sapa Shikamaru sambil meletakkan tasnya dibangku samping Hinata dan duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Eh, Shikamaru_-kun_" Panggil Hinata. Bocah berambut nanas tersebut menoleh kearah Hinata sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"FB-mu ikut ke-hack gak ?" Tanya Hinata begitu mendengar berita bahwa terjadi spam di wall fb oleh seorang hacker yang lagi galau. FB Hinata sendiri gak kena hack, entah kenapa author juga gak tahu ?

"Sssst...! Jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Sebenernya gue yang ngehack fb mereka" Kata Shikamaru setengah berbisik dan sukses membuat wajah terkejut nongol di wajah Hinata.

"Hah...! Gimana caranya ?" Kata Hinata yang udah lama temenan sama Shikamaru. Sebenernya mereka berdua ini adalah hacker junior yang baru saja mengenal dunia hacking. Si Hinata yang kakaknya juga merupakan hacker belajar banyak kepada kakaknya dan juga belajar otodidak tentang arsitektur komputer sehingga dia bisa merancang komputer keren seperti kepunyaannya.

Shikamaru yang mempunyai IQ diatas rata-rata memilih untuk belajar sendiri karena ayah dan ibunya cukup sibuk untuk mengajarinya. Shikamaru lebih tertantang dalam masalah software dan Hinata lebih memilih masalah hardware.

"Loe tahu cafe di sebelah itu ?" Tanya Shikamaru. Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku pasang keylogger disana setelah mematikan deepfreeze nya" Kata Shikamaru. Hinata memperhatikan omongan Shikamaru dengan seksama.

"Sebenernya sih aku gak niat buat nyuri password fbnya. Tapi setelah tadi kulihat ternyata banyak banget yang kejaring dan karena aku lagi galau, kulampiaskan pada fb mereka. Aku juga pernah nge-bind sebuah trojan dengan firefox. Lalu kuprogram untuk ngirimin log aktivitasnya ke emailku. Begitu kubuka, banyak banget yang kejaring, padahal aku hanya membagikannya pada seseorang temanku" Kata Shikamaru panjang sekali menceritakan asal mulanya dia mendapatkan sekitar lebih dari tiga puluh password untuk melampiaskan kegalauan tingkat dewanya. Hinata tampak tersenyum kecil begitu mendengar ternyata Shikamaru adalah orang yang pelupa dimana dia menaruh jebakannya. Bener-bener dah, kalau lupa ngapain taruh jebakan.

"Emangnya kamu galau kenapa ?" Tanya Hinata. Shikamaru langsung menunduk sedih begitu mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Temari-senpai udah punya pacar" Kata Shikamaru sambil terus menunduk. Hinata yang merasa prihatin mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"Jangan menyerah, Shikamaru_-kun_. Berjuanglah, cewek masih banyak" Kata Hinata. Shikamaru hanya memandang sahabat imutnya tersebut dan tersenyum lemah.

"Arigatou, Hinata" Kata Shikamaru. Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil menahan tawa melihat sahabat malasnya yang biasanya sangat malas sekali itu berubah menjadi depresi banget kayak gini.

"Hei...! Tau gak ? Aku kemarin surfing menemukan sebuah forum hacking keren. Namanya BinusHacker. Gabung ya, terus add aku ke temanmu. Namanya A_aMat" Kata Hinata dengan semangat. Shikamaru juga tampaknya lagi bersemangat mendengar hal tersebut.

"Pasti aku akan gabung"

**-0-**

"Gue gak tau. Fb gue juga kena hack, untung aja langsung gue hapus" Kata Sasori ketika ditanyai oleh Temari tentang adegan hacking tersebut.

"Denger ya, Sasori_-kun_. Aku bener-bener minta maaf soal penolakan itu, dan aku gak akan menjauhimu. Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku juga merasa nyaman dengan Sasori_-kun_ jadi aku gak akan menjauhimu. Kita masih bisa berteman dan sahabatan, jadi gak usah terlalu kesal gitu donk" Cerocos Temari yang langsung membuat Sasori menatapnya tajam.

"Denger ya, sebenernya aku juga tahu kalau kau suka sama kohai kita yang waktu itu kan ? Aku udah mati-matian nahan rasa ini terus dan kamu dengan sekali saja menolakku langsung menuduhku melakukan pelampiasan. Kenapa gak dulu-dulu aja ketika kau nyuekin aku aku lampiaskan " Gantian Sasori yang nyerocos gak jelas sambil menatap tajam Temari. Temari hanya menatap Sasori cengo dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gomenasai Sasori_-kun_" Kata Temari. Sasori yang tadinya marah-marah pun langsung reda kemarahannya begitu melihat Temari menunduk menyesal gitu.

"Gak papa kok. Kayaknya dia juga suka ama kamu. Good Luck" Kata Sasori sambil menepuk dahi Temari pelan dan langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya karena ternyata sang guru aka Kakashi-sensei telah datang. Temari pun cepat-cepat berlari menuju tempat duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan Tenten.

**-0-**

"Hei...! Kau masuk sini juga ternyata" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap sinis kearah teman seperjuangannya aka Neji yang waktu itu kelas sebelas IPA. Neji hanya mendengus kesal.

'Baru sadar dia' Batin Neji merutuki kecuekan tingkat akut Sasuke. Maklumlah, dia kan kekasihnya komputer meskipun sudah ngerasa kecantol ama A_aMat (Siapa tuh ?)

"Kapan loe bisa nyatain... Ummm...Ummmm" Sasuke yang baru saja duduk langsung di bekep oleh Neji gara-gara hampir saja membocorkan rahasinya. Seluruh kelas sebelas IPA 1 itu pun langsung menoleh kearah dio hacker yang lagi saling ngebekep. Sasuke dan Neji yang merasa diperhatikan, langsung menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dan duduk dengan baik dan benar.

Sebenernya sih, Sasuke tidak menanggung malu ataupun sungkan, tapi dia males aja diperhatikan banyak orang dengan tatapan intens. Neji yang sudah ngebekep Sasuke tentu aja malu dengan kelakuannya.

"Heh...! Apa rencanamu ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit berbisik. Takut aja bila dia di pelototin lagi atau yang lebih serem bila mereka di keroyok masa gara-gara berantem gak jelas. Neji mendengus kesal, pasalnya dia jadi dipelototin dengan angker gitu juga gara-gara Sasuke kan ?

"Aku masih akan merencanakannya" Kata Neji dengan gaya sok cool.

"Hati-hati aja entar bila direbut ama kohai norak lo tuh" Sindir Sasuke. Neji langsung terdiam.

"Bener juga ya. Tapi, ah gimana caranya coba. Gue aja belum pernah nembak cewek, lo bisa bantu gak ?" Tanya Neji pada Sasuke. Sasuke juga ikutan mikir sejenak sambil mengelus-elus dagunya dan memicingkan matanya kearah jendela dan melihat langit yang memang sih, terlihat sangat indah banget pagi itu.

"Aha...! Gue punya ide" Kata Sasuke. Neji yang dari tadi keasikan mikir pun langsung kaget plus meloncat dari bangkunya.

"Asem loe" Umpat Neji kesal.

"Hehe...! Loe rencananya mau nembak dia kapan ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melirik curiga kearah Neji.

"Yah...! Beberapa minggu kedepan lah, saat OSIS udah gak libur lagi gitu. Soalnya aku kan gak begitu akrab ama dia jadi aku gak akan kontak sama dia jika bukan lewat OSIS" Jawab Neji.

"Heh...! Makanya jadi orang jangan kaku-kaku amat" Ledek Sasuke.

"Alah...! Loe dulu juga kaku banget ampe hoby loe cuman ngadem di kelas sambil utak-atik laptop loe yang loe bawa saban ari buat dapet internet gratis" Neji yang gak terima dibilang kaku pun langsung menyerang balik Sasuke.

"Alah...! Loe juga ikutan kan ngobrak-abrik server wifi tetangga supaya kecepatannya maks" Tambah Sasuke dan mereka berdua pun tertawa nista mengingat masa kelas sepuluh mereka.

"Eh...! Ngomong-omong, gurunya pada kemana yak" Kata Sasuke yang baru saja menyadari bila hanya mereka yang bercanda didalam kelas. Sementara yang lainnya, pada ngerjain tugas yang tertera dipapan tulis.

**-0-**

"Eh...! Kalian berdua kok diem aja sih" Kata Tenten yang merasa risih melihat NaruSaku yang abarnya udah pada jadian tapi malah diem-dieman kayak patung gini. Tenten, Naruto dan Sakura masuk di IPS dua dan sekarang mereka berdua lagi makan dikantin gara-gara Anko-sensei aka guru geografi lagi gak masuk.

"Gak papa kok" Jawab mereka berdua bersamaan. Keduanya langsung menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah. Tinggal Tenten yang sekarang memandangi mereka dengan wajah bingung.

Setelah mereka menonton ftv yang sama kemarin, Naruto dan Sakura jadi malu-malu kucing mau berbincang-bincang sehingga jadilah mereka berdua malu-maluin.

"Hai...! Tenten-senpai" Kata Lee yang baru saja masuk kantin dan langsung duduk di sebelah Tenten. NaruSaku yang mandang Lee langsung pasang wajah bingung.

"Pacar loe ?" Kata mereka berdua yang lagi-lagi dengan waktu yang bersamaan.

'Buset dah...! Kompak banget nih' Batin Lee sweatdrop sambil cengar-cengir senang karena dibilang pacarnya Tenten.

"Bukan dia tetangga gue" Kata Tenten.

Naruto dan Sakura langsung membulatkan bibir mereka membentuk huruf O.

'Masak muka norak kayak gini, malu-maluin ah' Batin Sakura.

'Tenten kan imut, ngapain gue mikir kalau dia pacaran sama makhluk jejadian macam dia' Batin Naruto yang mulai nista menganggap Lee sebagai makhluk jejadian.

'Huhuhu...! Gue cuma dianggap tetangga' Batin Lee nagis lebay mendengar ucapan Tenten.

'Huh...! Masak gue yang imut ini mau dipasangin ama makhluk norak kayak dia' Batin Tenten sambil dibumbui sedikit narsis.

Kesimpulan yang dapat diambil disini adalah para siswa di SMA Konohagakure gak ada yang waras.

**TBC**

* * *

Kayaknya semua tokoh udah pada punya feeling nih sama pasangannya. Kecuali Sasuke yang masih belum nyadar kalau user baru itu adalah Hinata.

Oke, sebelum saya tutup akan saya jelaskan dulu beberapa maka kata yang kayaknya sulit dimengerti.

**1. DDoS,** singkatan dari distribute denial of service. Ini merupakan pengembangan dari metode DoS (Apa lagi tuh ?) yang membanjiri lalu lintas sebuah server dengan permintaan data sehingga membuat server menjadi overload dan hang.

**2. DeepFreeze,** kalau ini yang hobi browsing di warnet mesti tahu. Software yang digunakan untuk membekukan komputer, jadi bila komputer kena virus atau apalah tinggal restart aja udah ilang virusnya.

**3. Bind,** menggabungkan beberapa file aplikasi menjadi satu file aplikasi. Contohnya, bila kita menggabungkan sebuah file virus dan file game lalu game tersebut dijalankan, maka virusnya akan ikut dijalankan.

OK, semoga paham aja. Bila ada yang gak paham bisa review atau kalau malu atas ketidaktahuannya bisa PM.

**Happy Read**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: MasasHi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuHina, NaruSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema**

**Warning: Bahasa IT, banyak miss typho dll**

**Enjoy It**

* * *

"Kau mau ke cafe, Shikamaru_-kun_ ?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Tentu saja donk. Kan aku mau coba jadi member binushacker" Kata Shikamaru sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan wajah semangat.

"Ya udah dech, ayuk" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis dan menyangklot tasnya lalu keluar dari sana dengan wajah ceria. Shikamaru pun berjalan mengikuti langkah Hinata. Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang dan terlihat sangat mesra sekali. Hinata terlihat tertawa ceria sekali bersama dengan Shikamaru.

"Hai...! Hinata" Sapa Sasuke yang saat itu tengah bersandar di tangga sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Hinata yang merasa namanya di panggil pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke yang sekarang tengah berjalan menuruni tangga. Hinata pun tersenyum sambil berhenti untuk menunggu Sasuke menghampirinya.

Shikamaru pun langsung berhenti bersama dengan Hinata dan kemudian terkekeh pelan begitu melihat senpai rambut ayamnya itu menghampirinya sambil mengantongi tangannya disaku celananya.

"Hai...! Sasuke..._-kun_" Kata Hinata dengan ragu-ragu memanggil Sasuke dengan sufiks _-kun_. Sasuke tampak tersenyum tipis begitu mendengar Sasuke yang ragu-ragu mendengar Hinata menyebutnya dengan sufiks _-kun_ sedetik kemudian dia kembali pada pose datarnya.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya dengan sufiks _-kun_ ?" Ledek Shikamaru melihat wajah Hinata yang mulai memerah sekarang malah tambah memerah mendengar ucapan dari Shikamaru.

"Udahlah, Shikamaru. Gak papa kok" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis kearah pemuda berambut nanas tersebut. Shikamaru tampak melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan meledek, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Kau bisa ikut aku, Sasuke-senpai ?" Tanya Shikamaru. Sasuke mengangguk dan mengikuti Shikamaru.

"Eh, Hinata...! Sendirian aja nih" Kata Neji yang waktu itu berencana untuk bareng Sasuke, tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mau diajak kerja sama sehingga turun untuk menghampiri Hinata.

"Eh...! Nii_-chan_" Kata Hinata yang agak terkejut juga ketika dipanggil oleh Neji.

"Pulang yuk" Ajak Neji pada Hinata.

"Ah...! Niichan pulang duluan aja dech. Aku ada janji sama Shikamaru_-kun_" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Oh ya udah. Gak nge-date kan ?" Goda Neji.

"Ah...! Nii_-chan_ apaan sih" Kata Hinata sambil memuku pelan bahu lebar milik Neji.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang lagi berjalan akhirnya berhenti dan Shikamaru pun berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sasuke-senpai..." Panggil Shikamaru dengan nada yang sangat serius. Sasuke yang gak pernah melihat Shikamaru memasang wajah seserius itu pun langsung berubah jadi sangat serius.

"Kayaknya ada yang serius nih ? Jarang banget lho Shikamaru kayak gini" Ledek Sasuke sambil mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Shikamaru dengan seksama.

"Denger ya senpai. Senpai kalau udah serius ama Hinata buruan tembak dong, dia udah nungguin senpai loh. Jangan coba-coba untuk php-in Hinata atau senpai bakal gue hajar ampe babak belur. Ngerti senpai ?" Ancam Shikamaru. Sasuke langsung meneguk ludahnya begitu mendengar ancaman keras dari Shikamaru.

"Hehe...! Baiklah, gue ngaku dech, gue sebenernya naksir ama Hinata cuman gue bingung aja gimana mau nembaknya. Loe tau kan kalau gue orangnya kaku banget, tapi gue udah punya ide buat nembak dia jadi gue mau pdkt dulu" Kata Sasuke yang akhirnya mengakui juga kalau dia naksir ama cewek berambut indigo tersebut.

"Buruan dong. Keburu jamuran ntar Hinata" Shikamaru malah ngaco sambil bawa-bawa jamur segala lagi. Sasuke hanya mengelus-elus dagu bentar sambil memikirkan sebuah ide di pikirannya.

"Eh...! Loe emangnya mau kemana sih ?" Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Shikamaru yang mendengarkan Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan begitu cepat pun langsung memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Hah...! Napa emang ?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan gaya menantang. Gak nyadar dia kalau cowok yang berdiri didepan ini adalah sang senpainya sendiri.

"Bukan apa-apa sih. Kulihat kau males banget dalam menghadapi hidup. Apa kau punya hobi ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya...! Aku suka main komputer. Jadi, sekarang aku mau ke cafe ama Hinata" Kata Shikamaru sambil terkekeh pelan. Sasuke tampak mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Shikamaru.

"Kau mau ngapain ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan penasaran sambil berpikir dan meneliti apakah nih anak memang bener-bener kecanduan -beeph-

"Rencananya sih ntar aku mau daftar ke situs binushacker" Ucapan Shikamaru tersebut sontak membuat Sasuke terkejut bukan main.

"Hah...! Loe minat jadi hacker ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya. Hacking adalah hal yang paling seru dalam hidup" Kata Shikamaru dengan semangat empat lima. Sasuke meneliti cowok berambut nanas didepannya ini dan mempertimbangkan semua kemungkinan sehingga tertariklah sebuah kesimpulan yang bener-bener dinyatakan sah oleh Sasuke.

"Loe yang nge-hack banyak fb kemarin yak. Loe pake keylogger yang loe pasang diwarnet serta nge-bind remote keylogger dalam aplikasi firefox. Keterlaluan banget sih loe" Kata Sasuke sambil menjitak pelan kepala Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya.

"Rahasia gue rupanya terbongkar yak" Kata Shikamaru sambil nyengir innocent kearah Sasuke.

"Untung aja firefox milik dobe udah gue bersihkan, kalau gak loebisa mabuk gara-gara mendapat tayangan -beeph-" Kata Sasuke membongkar aib Naruto sebagai seorang penikmat -beeph-. Shikamaru yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut bukan main.

"Emang bisa ya, senpai ?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu donk. Gue kan elite reserver" Kata Sasuke membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Dan gue adalah admin dari binushacker" Kata Sasuke yang langsung buat Shikamaru terkejut. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia langsung berubah menjadi semangat.

"Senpai tau A_aMat gak ?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Oh, cewek penggemar hacking itu. Aku kemarin sempat ngobrol dengannya" Kata Sasuke.

"Itu Hinata" Kata Shikamaru dengan semangat yang langsung membuat Sasuke melongo sejenak.

"Jadi, Hinata juga suka komputer ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan antusias. Shikamaru mengangguk pelan sehingga Sasuke langsung memeluk Shikamaru.

"Oh tuhan, terimakasih telah memberikanku jodoh pecinta hacking" Kata Sasuke yang dengan lebaynya bersyukur pada tuhan atas karunianya.

"Udahan yuk. Kasihan tau Hinata yang lagi nunggu" Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju Hinata tapi sedetik kemudian dia terpikirkan sesuatu.

"Ngapain kau galau ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

"Temari-senpai..." Belum sempat Shikamaru melanjutkan ucapannya langsung dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Oh itu, Temari menolak Sasori. Aku juga gak tau kenapa" Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu.

**-0-**

"Hai...! Nunggu lama ya, Hinata" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum cool pada Hinata yang tampak manyun-manyun karena ditinggal ama duo S yang sama-sama stres ini.

"Ya udah, Sasuke-senpai. Gue mau ke cafe dulu ya" Pamit Shikamaru yang langsung ngacir keluar gerbang bersama dengan Hinata dibelakangnya.

**-0-**

"Ummm...! Tenten-senpai punya pacar gak ?" Tanya Lee yang saat itu masih membonceng Tenten di belakangnya. Tenten yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan Lee pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang tentu saja tidak dapat di lihat oleh Lee yang saat itu lagi naik motor.

"Emangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Tenten sambil berpikir beberapa kemungkinan dan ada dua kemungkinan yang terdaftar dalam otak Tenten yang emang kurang cerdas sih. Kemungkinan pertama, Lee mau nembak dian dan kemungkinan kedua, Lee cuman iseng.

"Ya, gimana ya ? Aku gak mau aja bila pacar senpai salah paha gitu jika aku membonceng senpai tiap ari. Kan aku ngerasa gak enak" Kata Lee yang sepertinya sedang mencoba untuk merasa perhatian dengan Tenten.

"Hehe...! Gak papa kok, lagian pacarku orang baik-baik kok" Kata Tenten yang dengan sengaja berbohong agar tidak jadi ditembak oleh si alis tebal tersebut dan kelihatannya kebohongan Tenten cukup manjur ketika Lee cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Tenten.

"Hah...! Jadi senpai udah punya pacar ?" Kata Lee dengan wajah kecewa.

"Memangnya kenapa, Lee ?" Tanya Tenten. Lee terlihat mendesah pelan sambil menghela nafas panjang. Nampak banget kalau ia sedang memikul beban yang sangat berat.

"Aku sebenernya suka ama Tenten-senpai. Tapi, karena senpai udah punya pacar, maka..." Lee tampak memutus beberapa kalimatnya karena dia harus menghela nafas sebentar.

"Moga langgeng aja dech" Kata Lee dengan sebuah senyuman pahit yang terlontar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Gomenasai, Lee"

**-0-**

"Sakura_-chan_...!" Teriak Naruto pada sosok rambut pink yang dikenalnya sebagai pacar sementaranya. Mereka berdua masih berada di sekolah gara-gara Anko yang ngamuk dan minta jam pertamanya tadi diganti dan jadilah Naruto dan Sakura harus merelakan waktunya demi mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dari Anko.

Sakura menoleh pada sobat durennya tersebut dan tersenyum lembut sebelum dia menunduk kembali. Dia hanya takut bila harus jatuh cinta sama Naruto kayak di ftv yang dia tonton kemarin, kan gak lucu.

"Pulang bareng yuk" Ajak Naruto yang kayaknya udah kesengsem ama Sakura akibat kecanduan ama foto di facebook Sakura yang cukup narsis.

"Ayo" Kata Sakura. Naruto yang sudah kesengsem banget langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sakura yang kaget langsung berniat untuk mengibaskan tangan Naruto.

"Gak papa kan sekali-sekali" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir ceria kearah Sakura. Sakura yang baru saja berniat untuk mengibaskan tangannya sekarang malah menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sering-sering ya" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura.

**-0-**

"Kau main disini ya ?" Kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk sebuah kompie kosong yang berada di pojok cafe sedangkan Shikamaru memasuki kompie sebelahnya yang kebetulan juga kosong.

Hinata pun langsung masuk dan membuka forum binus hacker yang baru saja di ikutinya kemarin.

"Wah...! Kakak itu online nih" Kata Hinata begitu melihat sebuah username yang pernah di chat kemarin.

**A_aMat : Hai...! Kak**

**bYt3_aSblY : Hai juga...! Online lagi nih.**

**A_aMat : Iya, aku suka banget nih baca tulisan kakak.**

**bYt3_aSblY : Hehe, jadi tersanjung nih.**

**A_aMat : Tapi kok kakak gak pernah update tulisan sih.**

**bYt3_aSblY : Lagi cari bahan soalnya. Sebenernya sih ada banyak yang ingin kushare tapi, kukira bakal ngelanggar hukum dech.**

**A_aMat : Emangnya idenya apaan ?**

**bYt3_aSblY : Tentang reverse engineering.**

**A_aMat : Hah...! Apaan tuh kak ? Maaf ya, kalo aku gak ngerti.**

**bYt3_aSblY : Tentang daleman software. Bisa buat mbajak, ngedit software plus bikin software sendiri.**

**A_aMat : Wah...! Kayaknya sulit tuh kak ?**

**bYt3_aSblY : Gak juga kok. Kalau udah biasa pasti tinggal sik asik aja. Hehe.**

**A_aMat : Hehe...! Iya juga ya.**

**-0-**

Di sisi yang lain Sasuke yang juga sedang online menggunakan ID bYt3_aSblY pun juga ngikik-ngikik sendiri nge-chat ama Hinata.

**bYt3_aSblY : Eh...! Kamu udah punya pacar belum ?**

**A_aMat : Belum sih. Tapi aku punya seorang cowok ganteng yang masih belum resmi jadian.**

**bYt3_aSblY : Wah...! Cpa tuh ?**

**A_aMat : Kakak ini mau tau aja.**

**bYt3_aSblY : Ayolah beritahu sedikit aja. Cuman namanya saja kok.**

**A_aMat : Buat apa ?**

**bYt3_aSblY : Cuman pengen tau aja. Lagian banyak yang namanya sama kan ?**

**A_aMat : Uhhh...! Baiklah, namanya Sasuke, aku masih belum bisa menyebutkan marganya.**

DEG...! Dada Sasuke langsung berdebar kencang begitu melihat tulisan tersebut.

'Jadi beneran nih Hinata suka ama gue' Batin Sasuke sambil memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menembak Hinata.

'Sebentar, bila aku mengaku aku adalah Sasuke pasti Hinata akan marah banget padaku. Aku harus mencari ide lainnya nih' Batin Sasuke sambil terus memikirkan sebuah ide yang dapat dia lakukan. Beberapa saat kemudian, ide tersebut pun muncul.

"Aha...!" Seru Sasuke girang dan langsung menjalankan rencananya.

**bYt3_aSblY : Ummmm...! Aku lagi buat sebuah software nih, bisa gak kamu cobain dulu.**

**A_aMat : Boleh, tapi jangan virus ya, hehe.**

**bYt3_aSblY : Ok, akan kukirim.**

Sasuke pun langsung mengutak-atik foto Hinata dan beberapa puisi cinta yang berhasil didapatkannya beserta beberapa lagu yang cocok. Sasuke pun mendesain sebuah kartu ucapan cinta yang cukup beranimasi lalu mengekspornya dalam bentuk file aplikasi.

Sasuke pun mengutak-atik laptopnya lagi dengan menggunakan sebuah timer. Lalu Sasuke mengupload file yang berukuran 3 MB itu bersama dengan sebuah timer lalu Sasuke juga menjalankan sebuah program auto kill.

'Dengan begini, setelah proses upload selesai. Aku akan mengirimkan pesan ototmatis pada Hinata dan langsung mematikan koneksi internetku serta meng-kill semua aplikasi dan langsung shutdown' Kata Sasuke yang sudah bersiap-siap. Sasuke menekan tombol enter dan segera berlari menuju motornya yang masih terparkir di depan rumahnya. Lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi, melajukan motornya dengan kencang.

**-0-**

"Apaan nih ? Moga aja bukan virus" Hinata berhara cemas sambil mendownloa aplikasi tersebut. Hinata melihat tingkah antivirus yang tidak menunjukkan sebuah aktivitas kecurigaan dan hal itu membuat Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kenapa aku ngerasa familiar banget ya dengan dia ?" Gumam Hinata entah pada siapa. Dia merasa seperti pernah mengenal si cowok bernama bYt3_aSblY itu tapi entah kenapa dia tidak merasa yakin.

Hinata juga sudah mengecek profil dari bYt3_aSblY dan tidak menemukan apa-apa selain foto Sasuke yang gak jelas.

"Huh...! Dia itu siapa ya ?" Gumam Hinata dengan rasa penasaran. Sedetik kemudian, fila yang di download oleh Hinata telah selesai dan dibuka oleh Hinata.

Nampaklah gambar Hinata dengan secercah cahaya yang menyeruak masuk dari atas seolah-olah Hinata telah membubarkan awan mendung yang sudah lama berada diatas. Bersamaan dengan itu, terbanglah burung-burung berbentuk hati dengan formasi yang juga berbentuk hati mengitari wajah Hinata. Lalu setelah itu, naik keatas sebuah tulisan yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Sasuke bersamaan dengan sebuah lagu (puisi sama lagunya terserah reader ya...!). Beberapa saat kemudian muncullah titik-titik air seolah-olah hujan baru saja akan turun. Semakin lama titik-titik itu semakin banyak dan saat lagu sudah selesai, foto tersebut terhapus bersama dengan titik air yang semakin menggenang dan terbang bagai debu yang tertiup angin. Lalu muncullah sebuah tulisan yang berkelap-kelip seperti lampu disko.

"Would you be my girl ?" Hinata yang sedang berkonsetrasi sontak kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya dan dilihatnya Sasuke sedang bersandar pada bilik warnet yang sedang didudukinya dengan sebah seringaian manis.

"Sasuke_-kun_ ?" Hinata tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang tidak diundang tersebut.

"Gomenasai Hinata. Tapi akulah yang membuat software ini, akulah si bYt3_aSblY dan aku baru tahu kalau si A_aMat itu adalah kamu" Kata Sasuke yang udah jelas dustanya. Orang dia dikasih tahu oleh Shikamaru kok. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Teringat sekali ketika dia mengirimkan nama itu pada orangnya sendiri beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu ?" Kata Sasuke dengan sebuah cengiran menggoda. Hinata mengangguk pelan dan hal itu membuat Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Kutunggu PJ-nya" Celetuk Shikamaru yang ternyata oh ternyata mendengar dan melihat adegan tidak elit tersebut dari kompie di sebelah Hinata.

"Eh...! Shikamaru" Sasuke yang nampak terkejut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada si cowok berambut nanas tersebut yang sekarang lagi cengar-cengir gak jelas dengan headset yang masih menempel di telinganya.

"Jangan kau bilang siapa-siapa" Kata Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

"Kenapa Sasuke_-kun_ ?" Hinata yang merasa keberatan dengan syarat yang di berikan oleh Sasuke langsung protes. Wajarlah kalau Hinata protes, kan dia gak bakal mau jadi orang ketiga.

"Aku hanya akan menunggu Sakura dan Naruto. Jika Sakura mengerti kalau aku jadian sama kamu, dia pasti akan kesal sekali dan dengan sangat kejam memutuskan Naruto. Ntar aku akan kasih kode bila udah aman, rencananya sih aku akan buat mereka jadian" Kata Sasuke yang langsung dibalas dengan cengiran senang dari Hinata.

"Tapi, usahakan yang cepat ya" Kata Hinata dengan sedikit nada merajuk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Sasuke yang gemas melihat Hinata yang pasang wajah imut begitu langsung saja mencubit pipinya.

"Kamu imut banget dech" Kata Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi Hinata dengan gemas.

"Sa... Suke-... kun, hen...Tikan" Jerit Hinata dengan wajah memelas. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihat pipi Hinata yang memerah.

"Hei...! Kalian gak merasa sedang mengganggu kan ?" Kata Shikamaru dengan wajah malas.

"Baiklah, rencananya sih aku mau buat mereka jadian saat ultah sekolah sebulan lagi" Kata Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Baru sekitar dua langkah, Sasuke berhenti sambil melirik Hinata.

"Dan aku, sudah mempunyai rencana tersendiri"

Kira-kira, apa rencana Sasuke ?

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya, saya bisa juga buat pairing kesukaan saya jadian dan gomen bila alurnya terlalu lambat. Udah delapan chapter kok masih tiga hari MOS ck ck ck.

Dan untuk gambar kayak Sasuke, bisa kalian buat pake software yang namanya DP Animation Maker. Para reader bisa cari sendiri di google. Silahkan berkreatifitas sendiri.

Bagi yang ada pertanyaan atau ada yang kejanggalan pada cerita author, mohon reviewnya.

**Happy Read**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: MasasHi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuHina, NaruSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema**

**Warning: Bahasa IT, banyak miss typho dll**

**Enjoy It**

* * *

Dua Minggu telah berlalu, mari kita lihat kemajuan beberapa pairing kita ini.

SasuHina : Udah resmi jadian tapi sepertinya Sasuke masih punya rencana tersendiri yang menyebabkan hanya beberapa orang aja yang tahu yaitu Neji dan Shikamaru.

ShikaTema : Semenjak Shikamaru tau kalau senpai manisnya ini menolak Sasori, mereka jadi tambah deket aja. Tapi kayaknya si nanas ini kurang gentle jadi gak bisa nyatain secara langsung. Belum tahu sih dia jika Temari udah nungguin dia.

NaruSaku : Pairing yang satu ini masih status pacar sementara. Tapi sepertinya Sakura mulai terbiasa ama sikap Naruto yang cukup konyol dan agak gegabah juga Naruto yang sudah terbiasa ama omelan Sakura.

NejiTen : Pairing yang satu ini masih dalam keadaan berjauhan. Udah tahu kan kalau mereka saling suka, tapi mereka masih saling gengsi aja. ck ck ck.

Ulang tahun sekolah tinggal seminggu lagi dan itu adalah alamat tugas buat para OSIS. Neji, sang ketua OSIS sih seneng-seneng aja karena itu berarti kesempatan dia buat ketemu Tenten jadi lebih besar. Begitu juga dengan Tenten, wah kayaknya ini bakal jadi momen-momen mereka dech.

Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan melewati kelas-kelas yang masih sepi. Rupanya dia datang terlalu pagi. Sasuke mendesah pelan sambil terus berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dilihatnya sosok berambut indigo yang sangat dikenalnya. Senyumnya mengembang begitu melihat cewek tersebut memang orang yang di kenalnya.

Sasuke pun berlari menuju cewek yang sedang duduk membelakanginya dan lalu menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ah...! Niichan, jangan menggoda gitu donk" Keluh Hinata sambil memanyunkan bibir merahnya. Sasuke terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Hinata yang menyangka bila dirinya adalah Neji.

'Jadi, Neji udah datang nih. Tumben' Batin Sasuke yang merasa ajaib aja bila Neji saat jam segini udah berangkat sekolah. Biasanya juga dia bangun kesiangan dan berangkat juga siang banget. Untung saja pacarnya aka adiknya Neji tidak ikut tertular virus telat Neji.

Diam-diam Sasuke heran juga sama Hinata, temannya ama kakaknya sama-sama terlambat. Dia malah rajin banget hari gini udah datang.

"Udahlah, Niichan, lepasin dong. Pegel nih" Keluh Hinata sambil terus memanyunkan bibirnya. Sasuke kembali tersenyum mendengarkan ucapan Hinata.

Dia pun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Hinata dan menempelkan dagunya di pundak Hinata. Hinata yang merasa terkejut dengan perlakuan 'Neji' pun langsung membuka matanya.

"Jadi au bener-bener berpikir kalau aku adalah Neji ?" Bisik Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat cool. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah mendengar suara berat yang sudah dikenalnya sebagai suara milik Sasuke dan Sasuke membisikkan kata-kata tersebut tepat didepan telinga Hinata.

"Ah...! Sasuke_-kun_ curang" Kata Hinata. Sasuke tergelak sejenak sambil tetap memeluk pinggang Hinata. Hinata juga rupanya mulai menikmati pelukan hangat dari Sasuke. Dia mulai menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang berada di perutnya.

"Kau mulai berani ya ?" Ledek Sasuke merasakan tangan Hinata menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau yang mulai duluan Sasuke_-kun_" Kata Hinata tampak ngambek. Sasuke tetap tergelak kecil.

"Woy...! Ngapain kalian ?" Teriak seseorang yang dengan suksesnya mengganggu suasana romantis diantara mereka berdua. Sasuke pun menoleh dan berniat untuk memarahi orang tersebut. Tapi niatnya terurungkan begitu melihat sang cowok tersebut adalah Shikamaru dan berganti menjadi tatapan heran melihat Shikamaru yang juga datang pagi-pagi banget.

'Nih setan tidur bisa juga dateng pagi' Batin Sasuke yang juga merasakan keanehan hari ini.

"Senpai ngapain meluk-meluk Hinata ?" Kata Shikamaru yang sekarang sudah berdiri tegap di depan Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih PeWe dengan posisi mereka yang memang sih sangat mengenakan.

"Ummmm...! Gak apa-apa" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah innocent. Sementara Hinata, jangan ditanya dia udah menundukkan wajahnya dengan wajah yang udah super merah.

"Denger ya, Sasuke-senpai. Meski kau pacarnya, itu bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan apa saja. Bila kau menyakiti Hinata, kau tahu kan aku akan ngapain ?" Kata Shikamaru dengan nada mengancam.

"Baiklah, tapi masak gini aja gak boleh sih" Kata Sasuke. Shikamaru mendesah pelan lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Hmmmm...! Hinata, kakakmu udah datang ?" Tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah mulai lelah dan sekarang telah duduk disebelah Hinata sambil merangkul cewek tersebut.

"Iya. Dia lagi di ruang OSIS" Kata Hinata. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung manggut-manggut gak jelas. Tak lama kemudian, datang sebuah seringai di mata Sasuke.

"Ummm...! Aku punya rencana untuk Neji" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai senang kearah Hinata.

Sasuke pun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hinata. Hinata pun ikut manggut-manggut sambil sesekali cekikikan gak jelas. Shikamaru yang dicuekin jelas aja sebel dan langsung melipat mukanya menjadi empat bagian.

"Aku di cuekin nih" Sindir Shikamaru pada duo SasuHina yang sekarang lagi emsra-mesraan gitu.

"Cari pacar donk" Kata Sasuke yang menghentikan aktivitas bisik-bisiknya untuk sebentar demi meledek sang setan tidur tersebut yang sukses membuat Shikamaru keki gak setengah-setengah.

Sasuke pun mengakhiri acara bisik-bisiknya dengan sebuah kecupan mesra di pipi putih Hinata. Yah...! Memang sih, Sasuke udah sering banget mencium pipi Hinata, tapi kayaknya Hinata masih terlalu malu untuk melakukan ciuman bibir dengan Sasuke. Maklum, dia kan masih kecil.

"Hebat kan ?" Kata Sasuke yang hanya dia jawab dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Baiklah, targetnya besok si Neji harus jadian ya" Kata Sasuke sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya yang langsung dibales dengan kelingking oleh Hinata.

"Jadi rencananya, kalian mau membantu Neji-senpai jadian nih" Kata Shikamaru.

"Yup...! Dan kami juga akan membantumu"

**-0-**

"Nii_-chan_" Kata Hinata ketika melihat Neji sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu dengan laptopnya. Yah...! Neji memang sudah mempunyai laptop. Lain halnya dengan Hinata yang mengusahakan komputernya sendiri.

"Ada apa, Hinata. Kamu tahu kan, Nii_-chan_ lagi sibuk" Kata Neji dengan mata yang tetap tertuju pada layar laptopnya.

"A-aku pinjam flashdisknya ya ?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada yang gugup sambil sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat apa yang dikerjakan oleh Neji. Ternyata dia sedang membuat proporsal untuk meminta sponsor untuk acara yang akan diadakan di SMA Konohagakure.

"Ya udah, ambil aja" Kata Neji sambil menunjuk flashdisk yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di meja sebelah.

"Arigatou niichan" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Neji hanya mengangguk pelan sambil terus mengerjakan proporsal tersebut.

**-0-**

"Hei...! Ngapain loe ?" Sapa Sasuke yang dengan sangat tidak elitnya masuk kedalam kamar pemuda berambut coklat tersebut yang sekarang sedang terkejut gara-gara dipanggil oleh sang pantat ayam.

"Ngapain lo kesini" Tanya Neji yang masih merasa terkejut setengah idup ngeliat penampakan makhluk berrambut ayam itu. Sasuke hanya menyeringai sebentar setelah itu duduk di sebelah Neji untuk melihat Neji mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Mau kubantu ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menawarkan bantuan. Neji pun mengangguk sambil melemaskan jari-jarinya serta menyerahkan tempat duduknya pada Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau gak mungkin kan jauh-jauh datang kesini hanya untuk membantuku. Itu gak karaktermu banget dech" Kata Neji sambil tiduran di ranjangnya dan melihat jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

"Yah...! Dikit-dikit apel lah ama Hinata" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai kearah Neji.

"Huh...! Kalo sampe ada apa-apa sama Hinata gue bunuh loe" Ancam Neji dengan suara yang sangat mengancam jiwa raga Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membentuk huruf V dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

'Kakak sama teman bukannya sama-sama males aja, tapi sama-sama gila' Batin Sasuke mengutuk siscom dari kedua orang dekat Hinata.

"Udah selesai nih. Simpen dimana nih" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan sebuah jendela penyimpanan yang berada pada Microsoft Word.

"Pake flashdisk loe aja dah. Flashdisk gue dipinjem Hinata" Kata Neji seadanya. Maklum, dia kan udah lelah banget ngetik dari sepulang sekolah tadi.

Sasuke pun langsung menancapkan flashdisknya dan menyimpan sang data kedalam flashdisknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kekamar Hinata" Belum sempat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, Neji udah menarik kerah bajunya dan langsung membuat Sasuke berhenti otomatis kayak bis kota yang lagi direm.

"Mau ngapain kau di kamar Hinata ?" Tanya Neji, ya elah. Siscomnya kambuh nih anak.

"Peace"

**-0-**

"Gimana, Hinata ?" Tanya Sasuke yang saat ini sukses masuk kedalam kamar Hinata. Gimana caranya dia bisa masuk kedalam kamar Hinata ? Oh ternyata dia memohon dengan sangat disertai dengan ancaman tidak akan menyerahkan flashdisknya atau bahkan memberitahu Tenten dengan sangat tidak elit hingga Neji akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa mengizinkan Sasuke memasuki kamar Hinata.

"Udah dapet nih" Kata Hinata sambil memamerkan sebuah flashdisk berkapasitas delapan giga. Sasuke tampak menyeringai dan membayangkan Neji yang super kaku itu bakalan pacaran sama Tenten yang super ceria. Kayak gimana jadinya ya ?

"Baiklah, komputermu bisa kan ?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, aku cuman akan membuat sebuah file html lalu memasangnya di vb dan menambah sebuah virus yang cukup hebat ke programku" Kata Sasuke sambil mengutak-atik komputer 'aneh' milik Hinata dan merancang sebuah kalimat penembakan yang cukup elit untuk seorang Neji.

**-0-**

"Sasuke itu mana sih" Keluh Neji yang hari itu sudah janjian ama Tenten mau ngeprint proporsal tersebut. Rencananya sih, si Neji mau ngedit bentaran ama mengambil kesepakatan sama Tenten. Ternyata eh Ternyata si Sasuke gak nongol-nongol juga.

"Maaf gue telat" Kata Sasuke yang baru saja masuk kedalem ruang OSIS dengan tampang watados abis.

"Cepetan mana flashdisk loe ?" Kata Neji ang udah gak sabaran melihat tampang watados ala Sasuke. Sasuke pun langsung mengeluarkan flashdisk berkapasitas tiga puluh dua giga dan menyerahkannya pada Neji. Neji menerimanya dan langsung menancapkannya tanpa basa-basi. Sasuke yang udah mengetahui niat bejatnya pun langsung lari pontang-panting kayak lagi di kejar hantu.

"Kenapa tuh pantat ayam" Kata Neji yang penasaran dengan tingkah sohib hackernya tersebut. Gak sadar dia kalau ternyata layar laptop berubah menjadi gambar hati.

"Ummm...! Neji" Panggi Tenten kearah Neji. Neji menoleh kearah Tenten dan sukses membulatkan matanya lalu kedap-kedip gak percaya.

'Sialan tuh anak' Batin Neji yang langsung nyambung begitu melihat foto Tenten yang jatuh perlahan-lahan seperti sebuah bulu yang sedang melayang-layang tertiup angin.

"Apaan nih Neji ?" Kata Tenten yang kayaknya masih belum mengerti sama tuh gambar. Neji melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang mengintip di luar jendela sambil menggumamkan kata 'good luck' dan langsung pergi entah kemana. Neji hanya menghela nafas sebentar sambil mengutuk ketidak warasan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, gue ketangkep basah. Gue sebenernya suka ama loe dan gue..." Sebuah alunan musik terdengar saat Neji melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Gue itu terlalu kaku buat nembak loe jadi Sasuke bantu gue buat nembak loe. Loe tau kan kalo dia satu-satunya sahabat gue. Jadi, mau gak jadi cewek gue ?" Cerocos Neji dengan sangat lancar sekali. Tenten yang biasanya lihat Neji anak yang kaku pun sekarang cengo gak percaya Neji bisa nyerocos kayak gitu dengan bahasa yang baik dan bener.

"Ummmm...! Boleh dech" Dua patah kata dari Tenten sukses membuat Neji menarik sebelah bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai kecil.

Layar laptop yang tadinya menampakan foto Tenten sekarang berubah menjadi layar hitam dengan sebuah tulisan besar di tengahnya bertuliskan.

**Gimana bro, ketrima kagak ?**

**Dan dua buah tombol yaitu yes dan no. Neji dengan semangat memencet tombel bertuliskan yes.**

**Lalu muncul tulisan yang bertuliskan.**

**Selamat ya, bro yang baru jadian...!**

**Moga langgeng aja dech**

**Dan kalo boleh beri saran, laptop ini bakalan brick mendadak setelah tiga puluh detik.**

**Bila kalian masih menginginkan laptop ini, datanglah padaku diatap sepulang sekolah.**

**Tertanda**

**bYt3_aSblY**

"Apa ini ?" Tenten yang masih belum mengerti apa arti pesan tersebut. Sedangkan Neji udah bersiap-siap buat ngelumat Sasuke saat nanti berada di atap.

**-0-**

"Sakura, aku mau bicara" Kata Sasuke yang tumben-tumbenan berjalan menghampiri Sakura di kelasnya. Sakura yang saat itu masih asyik memarahi Naruto langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke ?" Kata Sakura dengan sikap sok judes.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa temui aku di atap. Kalau gak terserah" Kata Sasuke dengan gaya yang cool abis dan langsung berjalan menuju ke atap. Sakura langsung pasang muka asem begitu melihat Sasuke yang cuek abis gitu.

"Gimana nih, Naruto ?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Kau kesana saja dech, Sakura_-chan_. Siapa tahu dia mau ngajak balikan ?" Kata Naruto dengan semangat seperti biasanya.

Sakura pun menarik sebuah senyuman dan berjalan menuju ke atap. Naruto langsung memasang raut wajah sedih melihat kepergian gadis yang dicintainya tersebut.

Yap...! Naruto ternyata mencintai Sakura sodara-sodara. Yah...! Sejak sebulan lalu ketika mereka jadian sama ketika Naruto sama Sakura nonton ftv bareng.

"Lagi patah hati nih, Naruto ?" Ledek Kiba yang baru saja keluar sambil menyangkot tas punggungnya di belakangnya.

"Enak aja loe" Kata Naruto mencoba memungkiri bila dirinya memang sedang patah hati.

**-0-**

"Ada apa, Sasuke ?" Tanya Sakura begitu melihat Sasuke. Sasuke yang saat itu tengah berdiri menghadap langit. Baju seragamnya yang berwana putih itu sudah keluar dari sarangnya dan rambutnya yang saat itu cukup berkeringat tertiup angin sehingga membuat kesan cool yang sangat mendalam.

"Kesinilah, aku ingin bicara denganmu" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke dengan perasaan yang riang dan juga deg-degan. Sakura pun berada didepan Sasuke.

"Ada apa ?" Sakura tidak pernah mengatakan apapun selain ada apa ?.

"Dengar ya, kau sudah tersesat bila kau terus mengejarku" Kata Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat Sakura yang saat itu sedang berdiri di depan Sasuke langsung speechless seketika.

"Kau tahu, kau itu mencintai si Dobe dan kau ingin menyangkal kenyataan tersebut ? Yang bener saja, kau merasa nyaman di sebelah Dobe. Jangan sampai kau membuat dirimu menyesal dengan memutuskan Dobe" Kata Sasuke dengan nada serius. Sakura tampak mempertimbangkan semuanya sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Woy...! Sasuke...! Cepat benerin laptop cewek gue" Neji yang baru saja masuk langsung dengan nistanya mendobrak pintu atap. Neji pun terkejut melihat si Sasuke berduaan dengan Sakura.

"Kau ngapain disini Sasuke ? Selingkuh ? Gue hajar loe" Neji udah pasang kuda-kuda mau menghajar Sasuke. Sasuke udah menutupi kepalanya dari amukan Neji. Tenten udah tutup mata menghindari adegan terlarang buatnya.

"Stop...!" Sakura langsung menghentikan Neji yang udah mulai ngamuk tak terkendali. Neji yang melihat ada cewek pun langsung menghentikan lajunya dan berhenti tepat ketika tangannya akan menyentuh pipi mulus Sakura.

"Maaf, Neji. Tapi Sasuke disini cuman buat ngebantu aku agar aku gak mutusin Naruto. Aku sadar kalau sebetulnya aku mencintainya dan sepertinya aku gak bisa melanjutkan hidupku tanpanya. Arigatou, Sasuke_-kun_, kau telah mengingatkanku hal yang paling penting dalam hidupku" Kata Sakura yang sekaligus merupakan pengakuan bila dia sebenarnya mencintai Naruto.

"Hah...! Naruto ? Oh...! Si rambut duren itu, kulihat tadi dia ngetem di depan pintu sebelum pintu itu di dobrak dengan brutal oleh Neji" Kata Tenten yang saat itu baru bisa kebagian bicara.

"Eh...! Naruto-senpai, ngapain ngumpet disitu ?" Tanya Hinata yang sepertinya memergoki Naruto yang sedang ngumpet disitu. Shikamaru yang datang bersama dengan Hinata hanya menepuk jidatnya pasrah sambil bergumam 'merepotkan'

Naruto pun keluar dari sarangnya dengan wajah innocent sambil nyengir watados.

"Hehe...! Aku denger semuanya Sakura_-chan_" Kata Naruto dengan sebuah cengiran menggoda dan sukses membuat Sakura melipat mulanya menjadi 1000 bagian.

"Sudahlah Sakura. Kau maafkan sajalah" Kata Sasuke sambil mengerling kearah Hinata dan sumpah banget dia melihat kilas-kilas kuning di belakang Hinata. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya melihat kilat kuning tersebut.

"Keluarlah, Temari. Gak usah sembunyi gitu kali" Kata Sasuke yang udah yakin banget ngeliat si gadis berkucir empat tersebut sedang ngumpet.

"Ah...! Ketahuan dech" Keluh Temari yang saat itu baru saja keluar.

'Ya elah, mau ngawasin Shikamaru aja pake ngumpet gitu' Batin Sasuke melihat Temari yang malu-malu kodok di depan Shikamaru.

"Hei...! Gimana dengan laptopku nih ?" Keluh Tenten yang merasa kesal laptopnya tidak di perhatikan.

"Baiklah, Hinata, kau bawa flash disknya kan ?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum senang sambil melemparkan flashdisk milik kakaknya tersebut dan ditangkap dengan cekatan oleh Sasuke.

"Eh. Itu flashdisk gue" Kata Neji yang sepertinya mau protes mengapa flashdisknya di pake.

"Hehe...! Rencana gue ama Hinata nih" Sasuke pun langsung mengutak-atik laptop tersebut dan lalu merestart sehingga komputer tersebut bisa dijalankan.

"Wah...! Hebat, aku juga mau donk belajar, Teme" Kata Naruto yang sepertinya juga tertarik untuk belajar tentang hacking.

"Boleh aja, sebulan sejuta" Naruto langsung manyun gak terima melihat tarif yang di kenakan oleh Sasuke.

"Neji, kau gak lupa PJ-nya kan ?" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Eh...! Kau juga belum ngasih PJ ke kita" Balas Neji gak mau kalah.

"Si Dobe tuh juga" Kata Sasuke yang juga ikutan nagih Naruto.

"Loe dulu ah, Teme" Naruto yang gak mau di tagih langsung menagih balik Sasuke.

"Eh...! Gimana kalo mereka berdua aja ?" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai kearah ShikaTema yang langsung pucat pasi.

"Dasar merepotkan"

**TBC**

* * *

Fyuuh...! Akhirnya fic ini hampir selesai. Untuk yang mau buat software kayak punya Neji, pake vb 6.0 lalu di kasih timer dan di bind sama file mp3. Lalu sebuah script yang bisa merusak komputer, gak bakal author kasih tau dech.

Pairingnya kurang ShikaTema aja nih. Kalo begitu, next chapter adalah last chapter.

**Happy Read**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: MasasHi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuHina, NaruSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema**

**Warning: Bahasa IT, banyak miss typho dll**

**Enjoy It**

* * *

Ulang tahun SMA Konohagakure sudah dekat. Para OSIS semakin sibuk menyiapkan lomba-lomba yang akan diadakan guna memeriahkan acara ultah SMA Konohagakure.

Terlihat sebuah sosok berambut ayam yang sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah. Wajahnya tampak kusut dan cara berjalannya pun tampak tergesa-gesa sekali. Beberapa detik kemudian dia langsung berlari dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal sambil sesekali melihat arlojinya. Ada apa dengannya ?

Dia pun berbelok menuju suatu ruangan yang bertuliskan ruang OSIS dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Kau terlambat, Sasuke" Kata Neji yang sepertinya sudah menunggu Sasuke disana bersama dengan Tenten dan empat anggota OSIS inti.

"Gomen, kau terlalu mendadak pemberitahuannya. Selain itu..." Sasuke memutus ucapannya sejenak sambil mengobok-obok tasnya.

"Aku harus menyiapkan sebuah rencana" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Kuharap kau berpikir serius saat ini. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, acaranya akan di mulai tiga hari lagi selama empat hari" Jelas Neji. Sasuke manggut-manggut mengerti dan segera duduk di kursi yang kosong.

"Baiklah, rapat OSIS akan kita mulai" Kata Neji sambil getok-getok palu.

"Disini kita akan membahas tentang acara saat ultah, bila kalian semua punya saran bisa kalian sampaikan di rapat ini dan akan kami pertimbangkan" Sahut Tenten.

"Tunggu dulu, sebelum itu, bisa kalian jelaskan alokasi waktunya ?" Kata Sasuke yang berpikir bahwa alokasi waktu adalah hal yang sangat penting.

"Jadi, ultah ini akan di selenggarakan selama tiga hari dan puncaknya adalah pada hari sabtu dimana acara ini akan diselenggarakan hingga tengah malam sambil menunggu letusan kembang api" Kata Neji sambil menyeringai sinis kearah Sasuke. Sasuke tampak manggut-manggut sebentar sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Aku ada ide, gimana bila dua hari sebelumnya itu kita isi dengan acara lomba-lomba ?" Kata Shino sambil membaca sebuah novel yang entah judulnya apa.

"Yah...! Aku setuju sih sama idemu. Tapi yang jadi permasalahan disini adalah apa lombanya, Shino ?" Kata Kiba yang ternyata oh ternyata ikut juga dalam rapat OSIS tersebut.

"Sebenernya sih, aku pengin ada lomba menyanyi dan beberapa cabang olahraga" Kata Neji sambil terus memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup menarik dan tentunya cukup kreatif.

"Untuk sementara ini, kita adakan lomba tulis artikel aja" Kata Sasuke yang dari tadi rupanya diem aja. Neji terkejut dengan ide Sasuke yang cukup mendadak tersebut.

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke. Kau tahu kan kalau ini sangat mendadak sekali" Kata Neji yang rupanya juga tidak setuju dengan apa yang bakal di adakan oleh Sasuke.

"Justru yang sangat mendadaknya itu, kita jadi tahu siapa yang terbaik. Kalau kulihat sih, disini banyak banget yang pandai hanya saja tidak dapat menunjukkannya. Jadi, ajang lomba artikel ini mungkin bisa dengan otomatis mencari para cendekiawan. Kau tahu, para guru cukup kerepotan untuk memilih duta saat OSN" Kata Sasuke. Neji terdiam sejenak sambil memikirkan ucapan Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ultah bukan semata-mata bersenang-senang kan ? Jadi apa salahnya kita sedikit menjadikannya ajang pencarian bakat" Kata Sasuke sedikit menyindir Neji.

"Yap...! Tapi kita kembali menuju permasalahan utama. Apa yang akan kita lombakan di dua hari sebelum ulang tahun ?" Kata Neji mengingatkan Sasuke untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Baiklah, kau mau acara olahraga, kita bisa adakan lomba footsal" Kata Sasuke yang langsung disetujui oleh Neji dan yang lainnya.

"Footsal akan diikuti oleh anak cowok jadi yang cewek biar ikutan lomba pencarian bakat lalu pengumumannya biar saat festival aja" Kata Sasuke yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan oleh keenam anggota OSIS lainnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang saat festivalnya" Neji langsung meminta pendapat apa yang akan diadakan saat festival.

"Kita akan adakan stan-stan gitu kan ?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba untuk memastikan rencana Neji. Neji mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau acak pasukanmu pada seluruh kelas dan mencoba untuk mencari ide. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya kita harus meminta usul pada anggota OSIS" Kata Sasuke sambil melihat kearah anggota OSIS yang lain.

"Aku usulkan stan buku" Kata Neji. Tenten langsung mencatatnya dengan cekatan.

"Aku mengusulkan stan kue" Kata Kiba sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Maaf, setiap stan punya ketua dan setiap pengusul harus berkewajiban menjadi ketua dan koordinator stannya" Kata Sasuke mengumumkan. Kiba langsung nyengir innocent sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku mengusulkan stan komputer" Kata Sasuke sambil mencoba untuk mencari ide lagi.

"Aku mengusulkan stan musik" Kata Tenten sambil menulis pesanan para pengusul stan.

"Baiklah, kayaknya gak ada yang mau usul lagi" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk anggota OSIS satu persatu. Dengan serentak anggota OSIS itu pun menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah, kau jelajahi setiap anak di kelas ini dan minta pendapat pada mereka sekalian cari anggota stan, menyebar" Kata Sasuke pake gaya komandan.

_**-0-**_

"Ne, Sasuke_-kun_. Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari ?" Tanya Hinata yang sepertinya cukup keberatan memenuhi panggilan Sasuke dan selalu di temani oleh Shikamaru. Sebenernya sih tidak, Shikamaru juga dipanggil oleh si pantat ayam.

"Aku baru saja membentuk stan komputer dan aku ingin agar kalian bergabung dengan stanku" Kata Sasuke tanpa basa-basi langsung meminta ShikaHina untuk bergabung dengan stannya.

"Ummmm...! Terserah Sasuke_-kun_ dech" Kata Hinata yang sepertinya pasrah aja menurut pada sang kekasih.

"Huh...! Merepotkan" Kata Shikamaru yang udah ketahuan banget gak mau repot.

"Oiy...! Shikamaru, aku punya sebuah kejutan untukmu" Kata Sasuke begitu melihat Shikamaru yang sepertinya udah mau pergi aja ninggalin Sasuke.

Shikamaru memandang senpainya tersebut dengan sebuah tatapan heran yang disambut dengan seringaian senang oleh Sasuke. Pintu atap dibuka dengan kasar oleh Temari yang baru saja masuk dengan tampang tergesa-gesa.

"Temari akan ikut stanku" Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk Temari yang langsung menatap tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke. Shikamaru speechless melihat adegan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ayam" Temari yang baru saja datang pun langsung menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya, meremasnya sehingga Sasuke pun langsung menjerit keras.

"Bukan apa-apa sih, Shikamaru aku ajak sama stan komputernya tapi kayaknya dia gak mau" Kata Sasuke sedikit mengerling heran kearah Shikamaru. Temari pun menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Hei...! Apa kepalamu telah terbentur sesuatu ? Biasanya kau gak terlalu mikirin hal itu" Kata Temari sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya ke dahi Sasuke. Sasuke menepis tangan Temari dan langsung mengibaskannya.

"Kau hanya tidak mengerti" Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu dan berhenti ketika telah sampai di pintu tangga. Dia berhenti dan sedikit menoleh dengan sebuah seringai seram di wajahnya.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua ikut serta dalam sebuah permainan yang menyenangkan" Kata Sasuke lalu pergi dari sana dengan gayanya yang cool.

"Heh...! Hinata, kau gak keberatan jadian sama ayam gila kayak dia ?" Tanya Temari dengan sangat kurang ajarnya menyebut Sasuke dengan sebutan ayam gila. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar hal tersebut.

"Senpai sendiri pssst pssst pssst" Hinata membisiki Temari dengan sesuatu yang langsung membuat muka Temari memerah gak karuan. Hinata hanya cekikikan kecil melihat senpai berwajah manisnya tersebut sedang malu-malu kucing sambil sedikit menjawil-jawil bahu Temari dan melirik kearah Shikamaru.

"Apaan sih lu" Temari yang udah malu-malu malah pergi gak jelas meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang menyeringai puas dan Shikamaru yang lagi bingung.

"Apaan sih" Tanya Shikamaru yang baru saja buka suara.

"Bukan apa-apa, Shikamaru_-kun_" Kata Hinata sambil mendorong Shikamaru untuk menuruni tangga.

"Huh...! Merepotkan"

_**-0-**_

Acara ultah yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua siswa SMA Konohagakure pun akhirnya tiba. Mengapa hal ini sangat ditunggu-tunggu ? Karena dengan adanya acara tersebut berarti para siswa bakalan terbebas dari hal yang dinamakan dengan pelajaran dan itu sukses membuat mereka jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan setelah mendengar hal tersebut dari ketua kelas mereka.

Pagi itu, Sasuke udah ngetem di ruang OSIS sambil sesekali berpikir untuk menjalankan rencananya dan merancang sebuah program khusus buat stan komputernya atau tepatnya buat Temari dan Shikamaru yang sepertinya sudah lama banget saling gengsi untuk mengungkapkan hati masing-masing.

"Sasuke, ini adalah hasil dari lomba artikel, loe baca dan nilai dech" Kata Neji yang baru saja masuk bersama dengan sang pacar aka Tenten yang juga sudah berdiri di sebelah Neji sambil cengar-cengir. Dia seneng banget kalau ternyata di SMA Konohagakure ada orang seribu ide macam Sasuke.

"Baiklah, atur semua urutan penampilan para wakil kelas dan juga urutan pertandingan basket agar kau tidak pontang-panting nanti" Kata Sasuke sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sepertinya agak melorot sedikit dan melanjutkan acara khususnya, yaitu membuat rencana penembakan Shikamaru.

"Loe masih mau mak comblangin Shikamaru ?" Tanya Neji yang sepertinya yakin banget kalau Sasuke udah kesambet jin ifrit.

"Yah...! Gue mau bales budi aja, secara dia mata-mata gue" Kata Sasuke sambil terus berkutat pada laptopnya.

"Masuk Akal"

_**-0-**_

"Kau tampak imut dech, hampir aja gue makan" Goda Shikamaru pada Hinata yang saat itu pake gaun berwarna hijau terang dengan make up yang tidak terlalu menor dan rambut panjangnya yang tergelung indah. Bawahannya berupa sebuah rok yang sangat lebar banget yang juga berwarna hijau terang.

"Shikamaru_-kun_ bisa aja" Kata Hinata sambil memukul bahu Shikamaru pelan dan membuat bocah berambut nanas itu mengelus-elus bahunya sebentar.

"Kau sudah siap, Hinata ?" Tanya Shikamaru yang disambut dengan anggukan dan senyuman termanis ala Hinata.

_**-0-**_

"Kau rapi sekali, Teme" Kata Naruto. Yah saat itu Sasuke memang memakai setelan tuksedo lengkap dengan jas dan celananya yang membuat kesan cool dari Sasuke semakin meningkat.

"Iya nih, gara-gara si Neji tuh"

"Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah atas penampilan dari Lee, X-7" Teriak Neji dengan pengeras suara setelah melihat kohai yang paling menyebalkan tersebut menampilkan beberapa jurus silat yang cukup hebat.

"Peserta selanjutnya, cewek manis dari X-8. Kita sambut saja, Hinata" Kata Tenten yang hari itu kebagian buat jadi MC bersama dengan Neji.

Seringaian tipis muncul diwajah Sasuke. Pemuda berkulit putih tersebut semakin lincah mengutak-atik laptopnya dan kemudian berlari menuju ke pengeras suara.

Para siswa pun langsung menyoraki Sasuke, eh bukan ternyata, mereka menyoraki musik yang dengan tidak elitnya berubah menjadi musik berirama lembut.

"Hei...! Apa-apaan ini...! Haloo...!" Neji teriak-teriak gak jelas dan mengutuk mic yang sekarang tidak berfungsi.

Dalam keadaan genting tersebut, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju Hinata dan langsung mengajak Hinata bercanda.

"Neji...!" Tenten memanggil Neji yang sedang protes tentang mic pada seksi peralatan.

Neji pun menoleh dan shock melihat penampakan makhluk sebangsa ayam aka Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berdansa bersama sang adik.

"Kurang ajar...!" Neji langsung berniat untuk melakukan perbuatan yang tidak senonoh pada Sasuke.

"Jangan Neji, kayaknya Hinata juga sangat enjoy tuh" Kata Tenten sambil menahan Neji untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Neji pun melihat adegan dansa antara SasuHina dan memang sih, Hinata terlihat sangat menikmati banget adegan tersebut.

"Kenapa sih, senpai tersebut ?" Keluh Shikamaru yang udah males ngeliat Sasuke dan Hinata berdansa di depan arena.

"Gak kenapa-kenapa sih dia" Sahut Temari yang langsung membuat jantung Shikamaru melompat.

"Senpai ini selalu aja bikin kaget" Keluh Shikamaru yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran innocent oleh Temari.

"Apa maksud ucapan senpai tadi ?" Kata Shikamaru yang sepertinya masih bingung dengan ucapan senpainya tersebut.

"Yah...! Sebenernya Sasuke adalah bocah yang pendiam. Dulu waktu kami berdua sekelas, aku sering banget merhatiin dia yang sepertinya udah kecanduan komputer tingkat akut" Kata Temari. Shikamaru hanya terkekeh pelan sambil terus melihat SasuHina yang lagi berdansa mesra.

"Saat itu, teman baikku adalah Sakura. Dia itu mantan Sasuke dan dia seringkali curhat padaku tentang si ayam itu. Katanya sih, dia itu cuek banget dan lebih memilih komputer daripada ceweknya sendiri. Bener-bener dah" Kata Temari sambil mengingat masa-masa kelas sepuluh dulu.

"Tapi, setelah melihat Hinata, aku jadi mengerti kalau mereka memang saling mencintai dan kurasa mereka saling mencocoki" Kata Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, Sakura_-chan_. Lihat dech, bukannya itu Sasuke ?" Kata Naruto yang hari itu juga menonton perlombaan tersebut.

"Bener juga, berani banget dia mau berdansa tengah lapangan gitu" Kata Sakura terperangah melihat mantan pacarnya yang sedang berdansa di tengah lapangan tersebut.

"Kau benar" Kata Naruto dengan semangat.

"Ummm...! Sasuke_-kun_" Hinata yang sejak tadi mukanya udah memerah pun mulai berani buka suara.

"Sssst...! Jangan sekarang" Kata Sasuke sambil mengunci mulut Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya.

Mereka berdansa selama sepuluh menit sebelum akhirnya musik dari speaker tersebut berhenti dengan sendirinya.

"Horeee...!" Sorak-sorai dan tepuk tangan dari penonton membahana dan mengisi seluruh ruang kosong yang berada di arena tersebut. Sasuke dan Hinata pun membungkuk dengan hormat sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan lapangan tersebut.

"Halo...! Yak...! Sekali lagi, tepuk tangan yang meriah buat pasangan mesra yang satu ini" Kata Neji begitu mengetahui kalau micnya udah berfungsi kembali.

"Kau ini, apa-apaan sih, Sasuke_-kun_ ?" Kata Hinata sambil memanyunkan bibirnya ketika dia diajak Sasuke untuk menemaninya di ruang OSIS.

"Hanya mau cari sensasi lain aja. Kau suka, kan ?" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai puas kearah Hinata.

_**-0-**_

"Hoiy...! Neji, siapa yang bakal jadi MC nih ?" Keluh Sasuke begitu melihat Neji sang ketua OSIS berpakaian olahraga dan sudah siap dengan sepatu di tangannya. Yak...! Kedua sahabat ini bakalan ikut lomba footsal bersama tiga orang yang lain.

"Si Tenten tuh" Kata Neji sambil menunjuk sang pacar yang juga saat itu melambai-lambai memberi semangat kearah Neji.

"Lagian, gue belum ikut main kali. Sayang banget kalau di lewatkan. Sekarang finalnya kan ?" Kata Neji. Sasuke mendengus pelan dan mengajak ketiga temannya untuk segera turun ke lapangan.

_**-0-**_

"Yak disisi kiri lapangan ada kelas IPA satu yang diwakili oleh Neji, Sasuke, Shino, Sora dan juga Juugo" Kata Tenten memperkenalkan kelas IPA satu.

"Sebagai lawannya, ada kelas IPS satu yang diwakili oleh Naruto, Kiba, Inari, Haku, dan Temujin (siapa nih)" Kata Tenten.

"Baiklah, pertandingan akan dimulai dengan pimpinan dari wasit Shikamaru" Kata Tenten dengan sedikit melotot melihat sang bocah rambut nanas itu berdiri di tengah lapangan untuk melakukan adu koin.

"Baiklah, bola pertama untuk tim IPA" Kata Shikamaru dengan malas. Neji mengumpan bola pada Sasuke yang disambut dengan baik oleh Sasuke dan langsung maju untuk menyerang tapi ternyata Naruto sudah siap untuk menghentikan pergerakan dari sahabat kecilnya tersebut. Dengan sebuah gerakan tipu daya, Sasuke berhasil melewati Naruto dan langsung menendang bola dengan sangat keras tapi ternyata dapat dipatahkan oleh sang kiper aka Inari.

Inari melempar bola tersebut pada Kiba yang masih berdiri di depan gawang. Kiba menyambutnya dan berhasil melewati Juugo yang berjaga sebagai center bek. Sekarang Kiba sedang berhadap-hadapan dengan sang kiper aka Shino yang sudah menerjang maju kearah Kiba. Kiba yang terkejut dengan terjangan Shino langsung menendang bola tersebut kearah gawang. Shino mencoba menangkap bola tersebut tapi karena kecepatan larinya yang terlalu tinggi dia pun gagal dan bola melesat kearah gawang dan...

Ternyata Sasuke yang berada digaris depan mundur untuk menyongsong bola yang hampir saja memasuki gawangnya. Dengan sedikit teknik, Sasuke melambungkan bola tersebut kearah Neji yang bebas dari penjagaan dan Neji menerima bola tersebut dengan baik. Temujin yang berposisi sebagai bek langsung menghadang Neji. Dengan sedikit tipuan, Neji berhasil mengumpan bola tersebut pada Sora yang sudah berdiri bebas didepan kiper dan langsung ditendang dengan keras oleh Sora dan...

"Goooollll...!" Sorak para pendukung dari kelas IPA. Bola untuk tim IPS.

Naruto dan Kiba menghadapi bola tersebut. Kiba melirik kearah Shino dan langsung disambut dengan anggukan oleh Naruto. Kiba mengumpankan bola tersebut pelan dan langsung di tendang dengan keras oleh Naruto dan masuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Kedudukan masih 1-1 dan permainan berlangsung sangat seru" Seru Tenten dengan semangat. Tenten melihat arlojinya dan melihat bahwa pertandingan kurang satu menit lagi.

Neji mengoper bolanya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus kesal begitu melihat dirinya sudah dijaga ketat oleh empat pemain dari kelas IPS.

"Baiklah" Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat bola tersebut dengan kakinya. Bola melambung tinggi sekali dan sepertinya para pemain IPS terlalu berkonsentrasi pada bola tersebut sehingga membiarkan Sasuke bergerak cukup bebas. Sasuke memperhatikan keempat pemain yang sekarang melompat bersamaan tersebut dan bola disundul dengan sukses oleh Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat adegan tersebut dan menjemput bola yang mengarah padanya.

Sasuke merundukkan badannya dan dengan bertumpu pada sebelah tangannya dia menendang overhead dan...

"Gooollll" Teriak Tenten yang sepertinya mulai terhanyut dengan pertandingan pun mulai loncat-loncat gaje.

"Baiklah, pertandingan selesai" Kata Shikamaru.

"Teknik yang hebat, Teme" Puji Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menyeringai puas, dia tahu kalau Naruto yang pasti berhasil menyundul bola tersebut karena dia yang paling tinggi dan dengan memperkirakan arah bola dia bisa memperkirakan pergerakan bola. Bener-bener licik.

"Selamat ya, Sasuke_-kun_" Kata Hinata yang saat itu sudah membawakan handuk buat sang pacar, cih mesranya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

_**-0-**_

"Kau gak keberatan kan bila aku berkunjung ke stan Neji ?" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk stan Neji yang lumayan rame, yah sama ramenya lah dengan stan komputer milik Sasuke.

"Ngapain ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Lihat aja dia kerepotan kayak gitu" Kata Sasuke. Hari itu ada festival, paginya memang banyak banget stan-stan berdiri berserakan di sekitar sekolah.

"Ya udah dech" Kata Hinata.

_**-0-**_

"Gimana ?" Kata Neji sambil melirik kearah stan Sasuke.

"Aku udah atur semuanya" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai puas kearah Neji.

_**-0-**_

"Jadi, tingkat kesulitan untuk pemrograman ini... Lho" Shikamaru yang sedang menjelaskan tentang pemrograman html pun terkejut begitu melihat layar laptop udah menampilkan layar shutdown.

"Apa-apaan ini, cepat panggil si ayam tersebut" Perintah Temari seenaknya pada Hinata. Hinata pun berdiri sambil berlari menuju stan kakaknya tersebut.

"Eh...! Kok restart ?" Shikamaru tampak terkejut begitu melihat laptop milik Temari itu restart mendadak. Dan yang lebih membuat Shikamaru terkejut adalah, bootskin yang biasanya menampilkan logo windows seven sekarang menampilkan gambar dirinya dan gambar Temari secara terpisah diiringi dengan gambar hati yang mengelilinginya.

"Bentar, Temari-senpai" Kata Shikamaru pada senpainya yang sekarang udah berawajah super merah tersebut. Sekarang wajah logon dari windows seven berubah menjadi tulisan 'go...! Shikamaru'

Shikamaru mendesah pelan sambil melirik kearah pengunjung yang cukup banyak tersebut ketika layar logon itu pun menghilang dan menunjukkan sebuah layar berisi slide foto antara dirinya dan Temari yang dipisahkan dengan sebuah lambang hati dan sebuah lagu yang lumayan menyayat hati.

"Baiklah, Temari-senpai" Panggil Shikamaru yang merasa bila hal ini harus segera di akhiri.

"I-iya Shikamaru" Kata Temari dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Gak usah banyak bicara ya. Laptop nista ini sudah membicarakan semuanya. Jadi, mau gak jadi cewekku ?" Kata Shikamaru yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari Temari.

"Hehe"

_**-0-**_

"Baiklah, pemenang pertama acara pemilihan bakat adalah, Hinata wakil dari kelas X-8" Hinata yang saat itu lagi berduaan ama Sasuke pun terkejut dan dengan sangat teganya Sasuke menendang Shikamaru untuk maju mewakili kelasnya.

"Mana tuh si ayam" Kata Temari yang waktu itu menjadi juara kedua yang menampilkan sebuah drama tang memang cukup menyedihkan antara SasoTema.

"Tau tuh" Kata Shikamaru cuek yang dibalas dengan tinjuan kecil oleh Temari.

_**-0-**_

"Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Sakura yang saat itu sudah duduk dibelakang sekolah bersama dengan Naruto.

"Aku kebelet" Kata Naruto sambil berlari pontang-panting memenuhi panggilan alam. Sakura hanya terkikik kecil melihat Naruto yang lari pontang-panting tersebut.

_**-0-**_

"Sasuke" Panggil Neji pada Sasuke yang saat itu sedang bercanda bersama Hinata di sekitar taman sambil menunggu acara kembang api.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah sebal. Dia sebal gara-gara acara pacarannya diganggu oleh sang kakak.

"Aku butuh bantuan dengan kembang api" Kata Neji yang langsung membuat Sasuke berdiri sambil mendengus kesal.

"Bentar ya, Hinata"

_**-0-**_

"Apaan sih ?" Tanya Sasuke yang merasa gak beres begitu melihat Neji meminta bantuan tentang kembang api.

"Loe kan pinter, bantu gue dong. Gue pengin yang lebih berkesan gitu loh" Kata Neji yang langsung membuat Sasuke keki gak setengah-setengah.

_**-0-**_

Dhuaaarrrr...! Dhuaarrrr...!

"Dah mulai tuh" Kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk kembang api tersebut yang sekarang membentuk tulisan Happy Birthday.

"Siapa tuh yang bikin kayak gitu ?" Tanya Temari yang sepertinya penasaran sama bentuk yang amat sangat berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya.

"Mana aku tahu" Kata Shikamaru dengan cuek sambil merangkul Temari.

"Haha...! Ternyata si ayam itu pinter juga" Kata Neji sambil menggandeng tangan Tenten.

"Lebih terasa ya" Kata Tenten.

"Wah...! Hebat banget" Naruto yang emang dari sananya udah norak udah jerat-jerit gaje.

"Jangan malu-maluin, Naruto" Kata Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Wah...! Kau yang mengatur ini, Sasuke_-kun_" Kata Hinata pada Sasuke yang saat itu udah kembali dari tempat Neji.

"Kau akan terkejut setelah ini ?" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai pelan.

Tiba-tiba muncul tulisan yang gak kalah besarnya bertuliskan I dan tanda hati lalu Hinata.

"Selalu aja bikin ulah" Keluh Shikamaru begitu melihat tulisan tersebut.

"Heh...! Si ayam itu berani juga" Kata Temari.

"Uhhh...! Gue ralat dah omongan gue barusan" Kata Neji mendesis kesal.

"Ternyata dia romantis ya" Puji Tenten.

"Dasar si Teme, gue juga mau minta ajarin ah" Kata Naruto.

"Tidak kusangka dia bisa care juga" Kata Sakura sambil mengingat masa lalunya yaitu di cuekin ama Sasuke.

"I Love You Too, Sasuke_-kun_"

**FIN**

* * *

Haha...! Endingnya menyebalkan ya ? Gomen dech. Rencananya mau buat sekuelnya, tapi yang lebih kearah sci-fi.

Dan untuk acara penembakannya Shikamaru tuh, caranya si Sasuke buat sebuah program dan tentunya, pake vb (Ceritanya si Sasuke masih menguasai vb dan tentunya pascal sama C) dan masukin ke folder startup dan untuk mengubah bootsik dan tampilan logon windows, pake software dari stardock.

Moga-moga aja yang cowok bisa terinspirasi ama cara penembakan author.

**Happy Read.**


End file.
